Linked By Fate
by Anne Lynn
Summary: O amor os ligaria para sempre...EXTREME MAKEOVER ON! Editando TODOS os capítulos, portanto prestem atenção ;
1. Prólogo EDITADO

****_Hey fellas! Essa é uma história ULTRAMEGA AU, que do universo da titia Steph só tem mesmo os personagens. Atualmente eu estou editando capítulo por capítulo para depois continuar. Se quiserem dar uma passada de olho, a vontade, mas VAI MUDAR TUDOO MHAUHUAHAMMAA ( risada insanamente maléfica )_

_Aqui está o novo e melhorado prólogo people!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

A noite era enfeitada por uma fina cortina de flocos de neve que caia sobre a cidade de Londres. Não o suficiente para ser uma nevasca, mas o bastante para mostrar que mais uma vez, assim como todos os anos, o inverno lentamente engolia os últimos resquícios do outono, pintando toda a paisagem de vermelhos, amarelos, castanhos e marrons com sua gélida tinta branca

Dentro de um aconchegante quarto na parte nobre da cidade, entre as macias cobertas de uma ainda mais aconchegante cama , uma pequenina garota, que não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos, teimava com seu pai.

- Mas papai, eu não quero dormir agora... Eu não estou cansada

Como toda criança pequena, a menina tinha a ideia fixa de que dormir era, obviamente, uma perda gigante de tempo para brincadeiras, explorações, mistérios a serem desvendados.

-Minha bonequinha, você tem que descansar. Teve um dia bem corrido hoje.

A menina se jogou conta os alvos travesseiros, ficando em uma posição semi sentada, com os finos braços cruzados sobre o peito e o lábio inferior projetado para fora, o que sempre aparecia quando ela estava emburrada.

-Isso não é justo! Eu quero ficar com você e com a mamãe na festa lá em baixo!

O som de coversas e música invadia de maneira muito sutil o ambiente, de modo que só seria possível ouvir o barulho causado pela comemoração se estivesse prestando atenção.

O pai se sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para o visível descontentamento da filha. Ela era exatamente igual a mãe, até mesmo no biquinho que ela fazia quando zangada. Por experiência, ele sabia que a menina era dura na queda.

Mas ele era mais.

- E quem sabe se o papai te contar uma história, o soninho não vem?  
A menina olhou para o pai com um olhar de indignação, como se ele tivesse cometido o maior dos ultrajes contra seu inflado orgulho de infanta.

-Pai, eu não sou mais nenê para ficar ouvindo historinhas de ninar!

O homem acariciou as longas madeixas da menina. Ela ficava tão bonitinha quando estava brava! Ele iria sentir muita falta disso quando ela crescesse.

- Desculpe amor, não quis te ofender... Mas eu não vou te contar histórias de nenêns. Vou te contar a melhor história de todas.

Uma tática suja, a menina pensou. O pai sabia o quão curiosa sua pequena rebenta era. Plantar a pequena sementinha da dúvida em sua cabeça era a melhor maneira de se conseguir o que queria dela.

-Qual é?

O pai não pode evitar deixar um leve sorriso dominar seus lábios. Estava funcionanado.

-Primeiro se ajeite nos travesseiros...

A criança se aninhou em meio as fronhas de seda branca e apoiou as duas mãos nas laterais de seu corpo, já se preparando para ouvir o conto que seu pai tinha a lhe contar. O homem se aproximou de sua filha e suavemente, começou a contar.

-Essa é uma história que começou a muito tempo atrás...

* * *

_Definitivamente melhor, não concordam? ( os que leram o prólogo antes sabem do que eu estou falando ). Até próximo capítulo ;)_


	2. Beautiful Nightmares

Esse é o capítulo I,espero que gostem e que mandem reviews!  
Pequenos avisos para não dar nó na cabeça de nenhum ser humano que ler esta fic  
1:Esse é um AU daqueles BEM AU!!!Eu vou tentar explicar o máxido do que eu conseguir no decorrer da fic,mas se alguma coisa não ficar clara se sintam a vontade para perguntar.  
2:Eu mudei algumas características dos vampiros,como por exemplo,na minha fic,todo vampiro tem algum poder especial.  
3:Essa é uma vou colocar a letra de uma música na história ou um trecho de uma música que melhor se encaixe no capítulo.  
4:Qualquer palavra comida ou frase imcompleta,me desculpem,mas o está comendo palavras e eu achei um jeito de possivelmente consertar esse defeito,mas eu não tenho certeza absoluta se funciona.

Enjoy and please leave reviews!!!

PS:A música desse capítulo é I'm with you,da Avril Lavigne

_

* * *

__No ano de 2020,cientistas japoneses inventaram uma substância que poderia substituir o sangue humano. Ela foi inventada com o propósito inicial de poder permitir transfusões sanguíneas seguras em zonas em que a obtenção de sangue não contaminado era muito difícil e algumas vezes impossível. O que não se esperava era que com o surgimento dessa substância,uma nova espécie de seres humanos ia se revelar. Eram como os seres humanos,com a exceção de que eram muito mais belos,dotados de habilidades sobrenaturais e o que mais assustava os seres humanos... eram hematófagos. Eram vampiros. Eles existiam desde a época de Caim e Abel,tendo a teoria de que o primeiro vampiro a surgir na face da terra tenha sido Caim. Eles permaneciam escondidos para o bem de sua própria espécie,já que apesar de poderem se reproduzir entre si,levava de 100 a 500 anos depois da transformação para que uma vampira fosse capaz de manter uma gestação. Eles tinha medo de que os humanos se rebelassem e decidissem eliminar sua espécie do planeta. Eles eram mais fortes,certo,mas os humanos eram em um número muito superior ao deles. Com a invenção do TrueBlood,nome sob o qual foi comercializada a fórmula,eles não eram mais uma ameaça para os seres humanos. Eles podiam revelar sua presença ao mundo e exigir os mesmos direitos que tinham as outras pessoas. Isso gerou um conflito entre ambas as raças que persiste em alguns lugares até hoje..._

_**Beautiful Nightmares**_

_05 de Dezembro de 3000_

Era uma manhã de inverno aparentemente comum na cidade de Forks,na península de Olympic,em Washington,USA. Os pássaros cantavam sobre os galhos nus das árvores a beira das estradas. A neve cobria tudo como um denso cobertor. E é em uma casa afastada do centro da cidade,em um quarto pintado de azul claro e algumas roupas jogadas no chão que a nossa história começa. Na verdade,ela vai começar assim que o belo jovem de 23 anos que dorme sob as cobertas abrir os olhos.

O som do despertador encheu o quarto. Uma mão saiu de entre as cobertas e o desligou. Com um gemido,o belo jovem se levantou da cama e abriu os belos olhos azuis. Seu nome era Carlisle Alexander Cullen,médico residente do Forks Memorial Hospital. Ele era uma homem alto,com 1,80m,cabelos loiros que caia suavemente em sua testa,um corpo não tão musculoso,mas atraente o bastante para fazer com que todas as enfermeiras do hospital suspirassem por ele sem se cansar. Ele morava com os três irmãos,que tinham ficado sob sua guarda desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro havia 5 anos. Eram os gêmeos Jasper e Rosalie,ou Jazz e Rosie como eles os chamava,e a caçula Isabella,ou Bella.

Jazz e Rosie tinham 19 anos cada um,enquanto Bella tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos. Os gêmeos estudavam na faculdade de Seattle,Rosie fazendo Mecânica Automobilística e Jasper fazendo Relações Diplomáticas. Bella ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer,mas nem por isso ela ficava em casa sem fazer nada,como "uma inútil" em suas próprias palavras. Ela trabalhava 5 noites por semana como garçonete em uma boate chamada FangTasia. Uma boate para vampiros. O administrador do local,Edward Volturi,tinha garantido a ele que nada de mal aconteceria com ela e que ela não voltaria para casa com duas marcas de dentes no pescoço. Carlisle demorou um tempo para poder confiar naquele vampiro,mas depois de um tempo ele passou a confiar,principalmente depois que Bella e ele tinham começado a namorar. Rosie e Jazz que iam buscar Bella quando acabava o expediente dela, e também estavam tendo um envolvimento com os funcionários do FangTasia. Se ele não se enganava,ambos eram vampiros,e seus nomes eram Alice e Emmet. Alice era o DJ do local e Emmet o segurança.

Carlisle se espreguiçou e andou até o seu banheiro. Os azulejos estavam frios ao toque,o que fez ele calçar chinelos. Ele apoiou as mãos na pia de mármore frio e se olhou no espelho. O cabelo bagunçado,as bolsas embaixo dos olhos juntamente com as olheiras denunciavam a noite de sono mal dormida. Ele ligou a torneira e deixou a água fria correr. Com as mãos em concha,pegou um pouco de água e esfregou em seus rosto. Cobriu os olhos cansados com as mãos enquanto se lembrava do sonho que o vinha assombrando a várias noite,perturbando seu sono...  
_  
Ele estava sentado em um campo completamente florido. A sua frente estava uma toalha quadriculada branca e vermelha,ao lado de uma cesta. Aquilo parecia um piquenique. Ele levantava a cabeça para ver o horizonte e via um vulto luminoso girando contra a luz. Era uma mulher. Não conseguia ver muita coisa,mas sabia que ela tinha cabelos longos e ondulados,mais escuros que a luz do sol. Talvez cor de seiva. Tinha um corpo escultural,com um pescoço longo,fartos seios,uma cintura fina,largos quadris e pernas bem torneadas. Ele ouvia ela rir. Parecia um anjo rindo. A mulher parou de girar e disse com a voz mais doce que Carlisle já escutara  
__  
-Vem Johnny! Não é divertido você ficar ai só me olhando._

_Ela o chamava de Johnny. Apelido de John,com certeza.  
Carlisle se levantava e se aproximava correndo da mulher. Ele chegava a ver de relance o seu rosto de anjo,mas não conseguia descrever com perfeição. Sabia que ela tinha olhos castanhos profundos e penetrantes e lábios tão vermelhos e carnudos quanto um morango. Quando ele começava a enxergar o seu rosto,o campo se transformava em um abismo para o qual ele era tragado. Tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era a voz do anjo gritando em total desespero  
-JOHN!!!!!!_

Fazia três meses que esse sonho o assombrava. Já tinha tido pesadelos persistentes,mas este nenhum como este. Nenhum com essa quantidade absurda de ...realidade.

O bip de seu pager o tirou de seus devaneios. Era hora de acordar e encarar o mundo real. Carlisle tomou um banho rápido e logo em seguida colocou calças bege,uma camisa azul,um colete,um cachecol marrom,sapatos marrons no mesmo tom que o cachecol,meias de lã,luvas e um casaco grosso por cima. Os inverno em Forks eram bastante gelados devido a umidade do local.

Ele foi até o quarto de Bella,que estava dormindo. Ela costumava voltar as 4 da manhã para casa,e por isso dormia boa parte da manhã e as vezes dormia até de tarde. Ele deu um pequeno beijinho de tchau na bochecha de sua irmã caçula e verificou se ela estava coberta. Bella tinha a mania de se descobrir durante a noite,e com o frio que fazia do lado de fora,ela poderia pegar um resfriado se não se aquecesse. Carlisle sempre tratou Bella como se ela fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana que podia quebrar ao menor toque. Talvez porque ela fosse a mais nova,talvez porque ela tenha se apegado mais com ele do que com os gêmeos quando era bebê,talvez porque Bella era parecidíssima com sua mãe,Carlisle a protegia tanto. Ele não pode evitar de notar em como sua menininha estava crescendo,com seus longos cabelos castanhos e belos olhos chocolate.

Ele sabia que Jazz e Rosie já tinham ido para a faculdade,de tarde voltariam para dormir e de noite sairiam para trabalhar. Rosie trabalhava com personificação de carros e Jazz como gerente de um mercado 24h. Pelo que parecia Carlisle era o único em toda a família com horários normais. Tudo bem,algumas vezes ele passava a noite no hospital,trabalhando,e só voltava na hora do café da manhã ou do almoço. Mas ainda sim eram os horários mais normais da casa.

Ele entrou em sua Mercedes na garagem de casa e deu a partida. Notou algo diferente nas rodas e quando viu,notou que tinham correntes nas rodas.

-_"Rosie..."_

A bela e cobiçada irmã de Carlisle era fisicamente parecida com ele. Também tinha os cabelos loiros e os encantadores olhos castanhos que ela e Bella haviam puxado de sua mãe,mas era uma mulher muito temperamental. Apesar de tudo,por baixo daquela capa de hostilidade,você encontraria uma moça adorável. Bem,adorável na maior parte do tempo... Rosie tinha um medo terrível de perder mais alguém na família,já que ela era muito apegada principalmente ao pai,com quem dividia o gosto por carros. Por isso ela fazia questão de revisar os três carros da família periodicamente ela mesma,para que não ocorresse nenhum acidente.

Não demorou muito tempo para Carlisle chegar ao hospital. A fachada do hospital era feita de granito e mármore,com faixas de metal intercaladas. A recepcionista sorriu sedutoramente para ele. ~

-Bom dia ...  
-Bom dia Beth.  
-Vai fazer alguma coisa esse fim de semana? Nós podemos sair ou quem sabe...  
-Beth,me desculpe,mas Bella vai levar o namorado dela e a família dele para jantar no sábado e no domingo nós vamos almoçar com a namorada do Jasper e o namorado da Rosie.  
-O senhor não acha que está na hora de também arrumar alguma companhia?  
-Talvez esteja...

Carlisle não pode evitar de pensar na bela mulher de seus sonhos. Sentia que quem quer que ela fosse,é ou era muito especial. Toda vez que ele pensava na musa de seus sonhos,uma faísca se incinerava dentro do coração dele. Ele estava tentando negar isso,mas sabia que a cada noite que se passava,a cada sonho com ela,ele se apaixonava cada vez mais e mais pela mulher que não abandonava seus pensamentos em nenhum momento do dia. Uma completa irracionalidade se apaixonar por um sonho.

-Carlie?

Uma voz grossa o tirou de seus pensamentos. Era o Park,um dos médicos residentes do hospital e um dos melhores amigos de Carlisle. Eles tinham feito faculdade juntos,e Carlisle tinha sido o padrinho de seu casamento.

-O que foi Henry?  
-Onde você estava? Parecia que que estava no mundo da Lua!  
-"_Ou talvez em um campo florido onde uma linda mulher fica girando contra a luz do sol..."  
_-Aposto que finalmente alguém te fisgou,meu amigo solteirão! Me diz,quem é ela?

A imagem da misteriosa dama passou com uma nitidez incrível pela mente de Carlisle. Ele sorriu e disse

-Assim que eu descobrir eu te conto.  
-Hã?  
-Deixa pra lá... E então,fui chamado aqui a toa ou tem um paciente precisando de mim?  
-Cada dia que passa eu acho mais difícil te entender Carlie...

Carlisle saiu do hospital as 11 horas. Entrou em seu carro e ligou o aquecedor. Aquela noite prometia ser mais fria do que a anterior. Foi dirigindo o carro,até que percebeu que não estava fazendo o caminho de casa. Estava se dirigindo para a floresta que ficava nas beiradas da cidade. Parou o carro e encostou a cabeça no volante,de olhos fechados.

-Onde você está Carlisle?

Ele perguntou para si mesmo. Virou a cabeça para o lado,com ela ainda encostada no volante. Abriu os olhos e viu uma coisa que não tinha percebido antes. Tinha uma trilha que adentrava na floresta. Aquele caminho pareceu peculiarmente familiar para Carlisle. Ele saiu do carro e lentamente começou a adentrar na floresta. Ele tinha o caminho na memória como se ele tivesse andado por ele a vida toda. Depois de andar por cerca de 15 minutos,ele achou uma clareira. Na clareira havia uma casa. Como era raro ver casas como aquela ainda de pé nos dias de hoje! Era feita de madeira,um sobrado. As janelas estavam empoeiradas,mas não quebradas. Folhas e cipós se espalhavam pela varanda da frente. De repente um flash

_Um homem estava saindo de seu carro,com um jaleco pendurado no braço e uma maleta na outra. Ele parava em frente a casa e de lá saia uma mulher.A mulher de seus sonhos. Agora via com perfeição seus belos traços. Ela era simplesmente a mulher mais bonita que Carlisle já vira na vida. Mais bonita até do que sua irmã Rosie. A mulher abria um sorriso iluminado e corria de braços abertos em direção ao homem. Quando ela o abraçou..._

Carlisle acordou de seu transe. Nunca tinha tido um flash de memória tão forte quanto aquele. E ainda mais com a misteriosa mulher! De onde a conhecia? Quem era o homem que a abraçava? Por que ele não se lembrava de ter visto ela em nenhum momento de seus 23 anos de vida? E principalmente... por que tinha ciúmes do homem que ela abraçava?

Ele entrou na casa.

O chão da casa rangeu sob a aplicação de peso. Carlisle notou que em seus tempos de glória,a casa deveria ter sido linda. Tão linda quanto ela. De repente ele ouviu o som de vidro se quebrando. Tinha pisado em um porta retratos. O pegou do chão. O vidro estava sujo demais para ele conseguir ver a foto. Quando ia começar a limpa-la,ouviu um ruído. Tinha a estranha impressão de que de repente ele não devia mais estar lá. Só então se tocou que ele tinha,em termos legais,invadido uma casa! Ele saiu correndo de lá,levando consigo o porta retrato.

Quando chegou em casa,Jazz estava se preparando para ir ao trabalho no mercado. Quando viu o irmão,Jazz perguntou

-Carlisle,tem alguma coisa de errado com você?  
-Eu? Por que?  
-Você está pálido... e parece que a dias não dorme.

Jasper era muito observador. Loiro como sua irmã,mas com os olhos azuis que compartilhava com seu pai e Carlisle,era um menino muito bonito. Era um pouco mais baixo que Carlisle,mas não muito. Tinha um dom natural para a liderança. Como diziam na escola primária quando ele era pequeno e liderava os jogos entre as crianças "Esse vai ser presidente,tem jeito de líder!". Apesar de tudo,Jasper era uma pessoa muito sossegada,o que fazia as pessoas imaginarem como ele conseguia acompanhar o ritmo da namorada Alice,uma pilha de energia maciça e pronta para ser liberada.

-Você precisa dormir,sabe? É uma coisa que pessoas fazem...  
-Eu vou fazer isso.  
-Não se esquece que amanhã o Eddie e nosso futuros parentes vem jantar aqui. Por isso nada de ficar andando com aquela cueca de ursinho pra lá e pra cá.

Jasper e Rosie tinham apenas uma coisa em comum além dos cabelos loiros e dos aniversários no mesmo dia: o senso de humor.

-Jazz,você está me confundindo com você.  
-Hahaha,muito engraçado Carlie,você é um comediante!  
-Tudo bem,agora vai trabalhar ou você vai se atrasar!  
-Carlie,eu posso chegar a hora que eu quiser,afinal sou EU que faço aquele lugar funcionar!  
-Que ótimo,agora tchau!  
-Tchau!

Carlisle estava se dirigindo para seu quarto quando Jazz abriu a porta novamente. Ele se virou para o irmão,que estava com uma cara séria e lhe falou.

-Carlisle,é sério,descanse um pouco. A Rosie e a Bella também estão começando a ficar preocupadas.  
-Pode ficar tranquilo que eu vou fazer isso...  
-Tá bem... tchau  
-Tchau.

Carlisle sabia que os irmãos se preocupavam muito com ele por ele ser a única referência que eles tinham.

Ele subiu as escadarias até seu quarto,colocou se pijama e se deitou na cama. Foi quando se lembrou do porta retratos. Foi até perto da janela,onde estava pendurado seu casaco onde estava o objeto. Ele viu pela janela que chovia. Próximo a casa,ficava uma ponte,que servia para atravessar um pequeno córrego. Debaixo da ponte havia um pequeno nicho feito em pedra,que era o melhor esconderijo da face da terra para se brincar de esconde esconde. Carlisle não pode evitar de sorrir diante as memórias infantis.

Voltou para a cama com o porta retrato e tentou limpar com a manga de seu pijama,mas logo viu que a mesma ficaria muito suja. Decidiu usar então o lenço que ele guardava no armári ao lado da janela. Foi quando olhou novamente pela janela. Viu uma mulher sentada no parapeito da ponte. Uma mulher de cabelos caramelos,de acordo com a lamparina na entrada da ponte. Seria ela a mulher de seus sonhos?

Ele não exitou. Vestiu seu grosso roupão de inverno e colocou seus chinelos. Desceu as escadas correndo e como um louco cruzou a grossa camada de neve que separava a casa da ponte. Mas quando chegou lá,encharcado por causa da chuva e com frio,viu que não havia ninguém. Carlisle se sentou no parapeito e começou a pensar( N/A: A música funciona como os pensamentos de Carlisle)

_**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now**  
Eu estou de pé na ponte  
Esperando no escuro  
Eu pensei que você estivesse aqui agora _

_**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**  
Não há nada além da chuva  
Sem pegadas no chão  
__Eu estou escutando mas não há nenhum som_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**  
Não tem alguém tentando me encontrar?  
__Alguém quer vir me buscar e me levar para casa?_

**_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_**_É uma porcaria de noite fria  
Tentando decifrar esta vida  
Você não quer me pegar pela mão  
Me levar em algum lugar novo  
Eu não sei quem você é  
Mas eu, eu estou com você  
Eu estou com você_

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know  
Cause nothing is going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**  
Estou procurando por um lugar  
Estou procurando por um rosto  
Não tem ninguém aqui  
Eu sei  
Porque nada está dando certo  
E está tudo uma bagunça  
E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home**  
Não tem alguém tentando me encontrar?  
Alguém quer vir me buscar e me levar para casa?  
_

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you, yeah yeah yeah  
**É uma porcaria de noite fria  
Tentando decifrar esta vida  
Você não quer me pegar pela mão  
Me levar em algum lugar novo  
Eu não sei quem você é  
Mas eu, eu estou com você  
Eu estou com você,yeah,yeah,yeah_

_**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh**  
Oh,Por que é tudo tão confuso?  
Talvez eu esteja apenas enlouquecendo  
Yeah,,yeah,yeahh_

**_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you (x3)  
_**_É uma porcaria de noite fria  
Tentando decifrar esta vida  
Você não quer me pegar pela mão  
Me levar em algum lugar novo  
Eu não sei quem você é  
Mas eu, eu estou com você  
Eu estou com você(3x)_

Ele voltou para sua casa. Se deitou em sua cama e se descobriu incrivelmente cansado. Olhou para o porta retrato empoeirado e decidiu que pela manhã o limparia. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos,onde sua bela dama o aguardava,como em todas as noites.

Do outro lado da cidade,no cemitério Frederik Morisson,uma mulher colocava flores em um túmulo. Ela estava coberta por um sobretudo preto com as mangas justas e um capuz que lhe cobria toda a face. Ela usava botas pretas e luvas de couro também pretas. Ela beijou a ponta dos dedos e os encostou sobre a lápide

-Feliz aniversário meu amor...

A mulher saiu andando,deixando um buquê de rosas rubras sobre o túmulo

**John Leopold Stweart  
****Amado pelos amigos**

**1984-2008**


	3. Footprints of the Past

Muito obrigado a quem postou ou que leu mais não postou! Esse capítulo tem excesso de drama,e é aqui que a anatomia vampira que eu projetei e as posiçôes socias entre eles coisa me mandem uma mensagem perguntando o que vocês não tiverem certeza ou que não tenha concordância.

Kisses,Enjoy and Leave reviews!

* * *

**Footprints of the past**

_"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams"  
(Deixe a chuva cair e acordar meus sonhos)  
Come Clean-Hilary Duff_

_"Engraçado como sempre chove no aniversário **dele**..."_

Pensava a bela mulher sentada no parapeito da janela de seu apartamento. Seu nome era Esme. Ela era muito bonita,com um rosto de mármore adornado por belos olhos cor de mel,lábios carnudos e vermelhos,cabelos ondulados da cor do caramelo,um delicado nariz e suaves contornos dos malares e do maxilar. Tão bonito quanto seu rosto era seu corpo. Pele sem defeitos,busto farto,cintura fina,quadris largos e pernas precisamente torneadas. Se fosse humana,Esme seria considerada a mulher mais bela da face da Terra. Mas nã era uma vampira de nascença. Carregava a carga genética do Clã Succubu e do Clã Volturi.

O Clã Succubu era originário da França,mas seus membros eram de todas as partes da Europa. Era um clã conhecido por ter muitos vampiros da espécie succubus vivendo entre eles. Succubus eram vampiros mais belos do que a média,capazes de fazer com que qualquer mortal enlouquecesse só de olhar para eles. A maioria dos succubus seduzia sua vítima para depois quando se cansasse dela,a abandonasse. A vítima geralmente acabava viciada na presença do succubus,e quando o ele ia,a vítima na maioria dos casos enlouquecia. Havia uma outra espécie de succubus,considerada superior a outra. Eram succubus capazes de fazer com que qualquer criatura caísse de joelhos diante dele. Essa classe de vampiro era chamada de _fatale succubus_,pois eram pouquíssimos que conseguiam resistir a sua beleza. A mãe de Esme,Lilliana,era uma fatale succubus. Mas deu o azar de se apaixonar por um homem que nunca se renderia aos encantos dela. Ela tinha se casado com o Herdeiro do Clã Volturi,Aro.

O Clã Volturi era originário da Itália,com sede na cidade de Londres. Era o clã que possuía os vampiros mais poderosos entre todos os que existiam na face da Terra. Eram também o que podia se chamar de "a família real" no mundo vampírico. Muitos de seus membros ficaram conhecidos pela força e pela crueldade com que tratavam seus inimigos. A maioria possuía poderes mentais de várias naturezas e intensidades. O pai de Esme,Aro Volturi,o vampiro-rei,era um exímio leitor de mentes. Ele tinha um irmão e um primo,os vampiros-regentes. O irmão,Caius Volturi,era conhecido pela sua crueldade e por fazer com que qualquer um disesse o que ele quisesse. O primo era Marcus Volturi,filho do tio de Aro,Gedeão e de sua tia Ariadne,que tinham assumido o trono do Clã Volturi depois da morte de Órion,pai de Aro e Caius,em meio a batalhas da Primeira Grande Guerra Vampírica.

O mais novo dos herdeiros Volturis era o membro desse clã com qual Esme mais se apegou. Ele podia sentir a ligação entre as pessoas. Tinha sido casado por muito tempo com uma moça pertencente ao mesmo clã que ele. O nome dela era Didyme. Ela tinha morrido dando a luz ao seu único filho,Felippe. Esme o ajudou a criar o filho depois da morte da esposa. Com a proximidade,eles chegaram a ter um caso,principalmente porque Esme era extremamente parecida com Didyme.  
A bela vampira saiu de sue devaneios quando escutou o telefone tocar,e então,lentamente,atravessou sua luxuosa sala de estar para atender o telefone.

-Alô?  
-Esme?  
-Eddie? Mas que surpresa! A quanto tempo não nos falamos!

Edward Bruscagin Volturi,ou Eddie para os íntimos,era o meio irmão de Esme. Os pais dela tinham se separado quando ela ainda tinha apenas 2 anos,pois tinha nascido sem demonstrar nenhum poder aparente além da beleza de uma fatale succubus,o que fez com que Aro pensasse que ambas eram inúteis. Lilliana voltou para as dependências do Clã Succubu,e se suicidou depois de 10 anos em pura depressão. Esse foi um único caso conhecido de uma fatale succubus que se matou por amor. Enquanto Esme crescia aos cuidados de sua tia Vivianna,Aro se casou novamente,desta vez com um membro do Clã Bruscagin,chamada Sulpicia. Eles eram conhecidos por serem os vampiros mais velozes dentre todos.

Dessa união nasceram Edward e os gêmeos Alec e Jane. Os três possuíam poderes mentais,o que fez Aro nomear Edward como seu sucessor no trono e Sulpicia como sendo a eterna vampira-rainha,um título de grande status no mundo vampiro. Mas Edward não queria o trono vampiro. Ele não se parecia em nada com seu pai,arrogante e ambicioso,ou com sua mãe,fútil e egoísta. Edward,dentre todos os membros de sua família,só se dava bem com Esme. Para ele só a opinião dela contava quando ia fazer alguma decisão. Só ela servia para ele desabafar quando brigava com seu pai. Só ela importava para ele naquele clã maldito.

-Es,eu queria te convidar para ir conhecer a Bella  
-Ah,então finalmente eu vou conhecer essa garota misteriosa que roubou o coração do meu irmãozinho?  
-Você fala como se eu ainda fosse criança.  
-Edward,eu tenho 2100 anos,ao passo que você só tem 500. Ao meu ver você **é** uma criança!

Esme sempre foi como uma espécie de mãe-irmã para Edward,já que seus genitores não davam a mínima para ele. Ele tinha crescido em meio aos belos membros do Clã Succubu,sempre achando que sua irmã era a mais bela dentre eles.

-Ela vai me levar para o encontro oficial em família e disse para eu chamar a minha.  
-Então o papai,Sulpicia,Jane e Alec também estarão lá?  
-A Bella disse para eu convidar a família,não os parentes. Além do mais,você sabe o que o "todo-poderoso-rei-vampiro" Aro iria dizer se me visse com uma humana  
-"Você é o herdeiro do Clã Volturi,não deve se misturar com humanos"

Disse Esme imitando a sempre irritada voz do pai. Alguns Clãs ainda tinham preconceito contra os humanos,os julgando uma raça impura.

-Como se eu algum dia fosse querer assumir aquele Clã...  
-E quem mais está convidado para esse exelentissimo jantar?  
-Você,a Tany,a Kate,o Garry,a Carmy e o Elly. E é lógico que eu também convidei o Marcus e o Lippe.

Tanya,Katherine e Carmen eram todos primas de Esme,membros do Clã Succubu,pessoas com quem Edward tinha convivido a vida toda,e Eleazar e Garret eram membros do Clã Romanov,um clã russo. Kate era casada com Garry e Carmen com Eleazar. Eram essas sete pessoas que Edward havia convidado além dela que ele considerava sua família. Ela sabia que Marcus havia feito o papel de pai para ele assim como ela tinha feito o papel de mãe. E Felippe,o filho de Marcus,Edward tratava como um irmão.

-Onde vai ser?  
-Em Forks

Memórias intensas passaram a percorrer a mente de Esme naquele exato instante. Memórias envolvendo ela e um humano. Um humano alto,de cabelos negros,de belos olhos azuis e um sorriso cativante. A voz de Esme imediatamente se tornou melancólica

-Tinha que ser justo em Forks?  
-Esme... me desculpa... mas é que já fazem mais de 900 anos. Achei que você já tivesse superado.  
-Eu já superei mas... ainda... dói muito...  
-Esme... você sabe que eu não gosto quando você fica triste. Me deixa triste também

Edward sabia que 492 antes dele nascer,sua irmã tinha se apaixonado por um humano. Tinha se apaixonado como nunca tinha estado antes. Marcus sempre lhe dizia que o homem por qual Esme se apaixonara era o que os vampiros chamavam de alma gêmea. Pelo que ele sabia,o homem havia sido assasinado,deixando Esme sozinha. No começo ele não compreendeu muito bem porque sua irmã se importava tanto com um humano,mas depois que conheceu Bella,ele entendeu o real conceito de alma gêmea. E toda vez que pensava na possibilidade de Bella sair de sua vida para sempre sentia um buraco se formando no peito. Não sabia como sua irmã tinha resistido após tantos anos.

-Eu não estou triste Eddie,é que... deixa pra lá. Qual é o endereço da casa da Isabella?  
-Você não precisa fazer isso...  
-Preciso Edward. Por você e por mim eu preciso voltar para lá. Tenho que terminar de fechar essa ferida.  
-Tudo bem. Vai ser amanhã,na Rua Kennedy,n°89. Sabe onde é?  
-Sei.  
-Tem certeza que quer mesmo ir?  
-Tenho.  
-Então te vejo no sábado.  
-Até sábado _erede della spada.  
_-Até sábado _héritier de la rose._

Esme deu um leve sorriso perante ao cumprimento. _Erede della spada_ queria dizer em italiano herdeiro da espada,enquanto _hériter de la rose_ queria dizer em francês herdeira da rosa. O cumprimento era uma referência ao símbolo de seus clãs,apesar de que,como Edward e Esme eram frutos da aliança de dois clãs,o símbolo de Edward era uma espada alada,enquanto o de Esme era uma espada envolta por rosas extremamente rubras e galhos espinhosos negros,em referência a sua natureza fatale succubus.

A bela vampira andou até o parapeito da janela novamente. Coincidências eram um negócio esquisito. Justo no aniversário de morte de seu amor,Edward a pedira para ir até a cidade onde o conheceu,onde se envolveram,onde fizeram planos e onde a corpo dele jazia. Não tinha dito a verdade para Eddie. Ela não tinha superado a morte dele ainda. Ainda doía demais pensar nele e se dar conta de que ele não estava mais junto dela,que ela estava sozinha. Mas ela precisava encarar essa dor e superá-la. A eternidade era muito tempo para continuar sofrendo em silêncio. Decidiu que iria naquele dia mesmo para Forks. Depois de um longo tempo longe dele,ela iria fazer uma visita ao seu amado. Ainda se lembrava onde ficava a tumba dele.

Ela só precisava avisar a firma onde trabalhava que iria tirar alguns dias de folga. Esme era uma arquiteta especializada em restauração de fama internacional. Foi ela que tinha feito as grandes restaurações do período atual. Ela tinha restaurado a Casa Branca,o Taj Mahal,a Estátua da Liberdade,o Empire States,a Torre Eiffel,etc...  
Esme olhou para o lado de fora da janela. Em meio aos pingos de chuva,ela via o Big Ben.  
Esme já tinha viajado por cidades do mundo todo,mas a sua cidade natal,Londres,com certeza era que a mais agradava. Alguma coisa,entre o Tâmisa e o Palácio de Buckingham,fazia com que ela não se sentisse tão antiga como geralmente se sentia. As vezes,olhava para o espelho esperando encontrar uma senhora já muito idosa,de cabelos brancos,com rugas marcando seu rosto. Mas quando olhava via apenas uma mulher de aparentemente 24 anos,bonita e sedutora.

A bela vampira após algum tempo,reservou via internet uma passagem de 1° classe para Washington. De lá iria para Forks. Arrumou algumas roupas dentro de uma mala,todas muito discretas. Esme não gostava de chamar atenção,o que era meio difícil sendo uma fatale succubus. Ela não só atraía a atenção de vampiros para si como também atraía excessivamente a atenção humana do gênero masculino para ela. Isso era uma coisa que a incomodava profundamente. Não que ela não gostasse de atrair olhares para ela,afinal,que mulher não gosta disso? Mas ela se sentia como um objeto feito para adornar,não para adorar.

As 9 horas da noite ela saiu de sua luxuosa cobertura no centro de Londres e chamou um táxi. Por causa de sua aparência,assim que ela levantava a mão em aceno para o carro parar,pelos menos quinze táxis estacionavam na frente do prédio. Alguns com passageiros ainda dentro. Esme deu um leve sorriso perante a situação enquanto o porteiro colocava suas malas no carro.

-Está tudo pronto Senhorita Volturi.  
-Obrigada Willard  
-A senhora voltará logo?  
-Não pretendo demorar muito. É só uma visita ao meu irmão nos EUA.  
-Entendo.A senhorita... vai fazer muita falta aqui.

Willard era o porteiro do prédio onde Esme morava. Ele tinha aparentemente apenas 19 anos,mas se notava um grande nível de maturidade para alguém tão jovem. Era uma das poucas pessoas que além de admirarem Esme por sua beleza,a admiravam pelo o que ela tinha por dentro.

-Não se preocupe Will. Eu vou voltar logo.

Esme entrou no carro e se despediu de Will com um abraço. O jovem rapaz corou diante de atitude dela,mas se permitiu abraça-la também

-Até mais Will!  
-Até mais Senhorita Volturi.

Esme entrou no carro e o motorista logo saiu dali

-Namorado?

Esme entendeu que o homem falava de Will

-Não... Apenas um bom amigo.

Namorado. Aquela era uma palavra cheia de significados. Mas para Esme ela era sinônimo do nome de seu amado a muito já partido.

-Para onde vai?  
-Aeroporto.  
-Visitar alguém?  
-Meu irmão e..._John_

Ela chegou ao aeroporto de Forks aproximadamente as 11 horas da noite. Estava chovendo. Pra variar. Forks era um dos lugares mais úmidos do mundo,e quase sempre chovia. Mas naquele dia ocorria um fenômeno raro:chovia e nevava ao mesmo tempo. Esme via as gotas de água caírem do céu e se transformarem em gelo quando batiam no solo coberto de neve,aumentando cada vez mais a espessura do frio cobertor. Ela estava usando um sobretudo preto que ia até o meio da panturilha,com capuz e que era bem justo nas mangas,luvas de couro pretas e botas de salto agulha pretas. Ela não podia evitar,gostava do preto,era uma cor que lhe caia muito bem.

O primeiro lugar que ela resolveu visitar ficava em meio a uma clareira,escondido em meio as árvores. Era a casa onde ela costumava ficar quando ficava em Forks. Não demorou muito para avistá-la. Ficou impressionada em ver que a madeira resistira ao passar dos anos de maneira exemplar. As janelas também não estavam quebradas,apenas sujas. Esme tinha certeza que com uma boa faxina e um concerto aqui e ali ela conseguiria arrumar aquela casa. Resolveu entrar.

Esme constatou que mais forte do que a casa eram as memórias impregnadas nela. Assim que passou pela porta de mogno,centenas de lembranças começaram a rodar a mente dela

_Ele havia chegado. Ao abrir a porta da casa lá estava ele,com o jaleco em um braço e a maleta em outro. Ela saia correndo para lhe abraçar e lhe beijar. Ela notou que ele parecia um pouco triste_

_-Como foi seu dia amor?  
__-Bem e o seu?  
_-_Não muito bom... perdemos uma menininha hoje. Ela foi atropelada e não tivemos tempo suficiente para salvá-la  
__-Eu sinto muito.  
__-Eu sinto... que podia ter feito alguma coisa para salvá-la_

_Esme sabia que seu companheiro se sentia culpado toda vez que alguém morria de no hospital._

_-John,você não pode salvar todo mundo.  
__-Não posso salvar todo o mundo,mas devo fazer o máximo possível para conseguir isso._

_Esme sorriu_

_-Você é realmente um anjo  
__-Não,não sou. Você é que é o anjo dessa história._

_Esme se aproximou ainda mais dele e lhe deu um doce beijo nos lábios_

_-Eu te amo  
__-Eu também te amo  
__-Pra sempre?  
__-Pra sempre. Eu prometo._

Aquela casa guardava muitas lembranças dele e dela. Tantas manhãs em que ela observava ele dormir calmamente ao seu lado. Tantas tardes em que eles passavam no sofá com ele acariciando seu cabeça. Tantas noites de amor consumado em meio aos lençóis do quarto do andar superior...

Só então Esme notou que havia algumas marcas no chão. Pegadas recentes.

"_Devem ter sido crianças... ou algum caçador perdido"_

Ela saiu da casa com destino já marcado:O Cemitério Frederik Morisson

Suas pegadas se marcavam delicadamente na neve,sendo rapidamente apagadas. Para chegar no cemitério,ela tinha que atravessar uma ponte feita de madeira,que com certeza estava coberta de neve,assim como tudo ao redor dela. As gotas de chuva batiam delicadamente contra o sobretudo dela,fazendo ela escutar um leve ruído. Antes de chegar ao cemitério,encontrou uma roseira. John sempre lhe dizia que ela se parecia muito com uma rosa. Bonita,romântica,intoxicante e envolvente ao mesmo tempo que era perigosa,sedutora e mortal. Sem se importar com os espinhos,ela pegou um belo buque das belas rosas rubras levemente escurecidas pelo frio.

Ela chegou na entrada do cemitério. O portão negro com duas árvores nuas de cada um de seus lados denunciava o clima sombrio do lugar. Mas isso não assustou Esme. Ela simplesmente empurrou o portão e adentrou no cemitério. Seria lá que ela finalmente encararia seus medos e superaria de uma vez por todas a morte de John.

Logo avistou a lá em mármore branco e com as escrituras em ouro,era uma das sepulturas mais belas do cemitério. O último presente que ela dera a ele foi o túmulo e a vaga permanente de seu corpo naquele cemitério. Ela ainda segurando as rosas começou a conversar com o túmulo como se estivesse conversando com seu amado John

-Oi John...eu sei que já faz muito tempo que eu não venho te visitar. Você deve estar muito bravo comigo não é?

Esme apertou com mais força o buque,fazendo com que os espinhos arranhassem sua mão.

-John... eu só queria que você soubesse que eu... eu ainda te amo muito. Muito mesmo. Sinto sua falta todos os dias... Queria que você me perdoasse... por tudo. Por não ter te protegido,por não ter te visitado,por tudo...

Esme começou a soluçar

-Você deve estar me achando uma idiota não é? Depois de quase 1 milênio voltar aqui e falar com você como se você tivesse morrido ontem

As lágrimas da vampira congelavam ao encostar no frio mármore da sepultura

-Você se lembra de quando a gente se conheceu? Naquele festa beneficiente que o seu hospital estava fazendo? Eu ainda nem me lembro o que tinha ido fazer lá... só sei que sem dúvida alguma você era o mais atrapalhado,mas gentil e ...mais bonito humano que já tinha visto na minha vida.

-Sabe John,você foi o primeiro que não me viu pelo o que eu tenho por fora... mas sim pelo que eu tenho por dentro. Não sabe o quanti isso significou para mim...

Mais lágrimas escorriam sobre as maçãs daquele belo rosto alvo

-Eu nunca te contei,mas apesar de você sempre dizer que eu era um milhão de vezes mais interessante do que as mulheres que trabalhavam no hospital,eu morria de ciúmes delas!

Esme soltou um pequeno riso entre as lágrimas

-Eu me lembro de como você ficava bravo quando eu ia te buscar no hospital e todos os enfermeiros e médicos ficavam dando em cima de mim. Você aparecia na hora e me dava um beijo para deixar claro para eles que eu era sua.

Esme olhou tristemente para baixo

-Mas você não precisava ter se preucupado tanto meu amor. Você sabe que eu sou sua até o fim dos tempos...

Esme não aguentou mais e caiu de joelhos perante a lápide

-Você é puto de um desgraçado!!! Tinha que ir embora e me deixar aqui sozinha!? Você foi para o único lugar para qual eu não posso ir também!!!

Ela convulsionava incontrolavelmente

-Estava tudo perfeito Jonh,tudo planejado!!! E quando eu penso que eu finalmente encontrei a minha felicidade,você morre!! Você vai embora e me deixa aqui sozinha!!!

-Eu sei que eu não devia ter feito aquilo durante todos aqueles anos mas...

Esme botou as mãos no rosto

-Você realmente não me amava mais? Por isso foi embora? Eu te pedi desculpas tantas vezes...

Ela disse quase que em um sussuro.

-E o pior de tudo é que eu não consigo tirar essa culpa de mim. Nem essa culpa nem você...

Esme fechou os olhos e sentiu uma leve brisa secando suas lágrimas

-Eu ainda te sinto aqui...

Esme colocou as mãos no coração

-Me ajuda John... Eu preciso que essa dor passe. Eu preciso que você me ajude a superar...

Esme ficou alguns instantes em silêncio e então deu um beijo na ponta dos dedos trêmulos e os colocou sobre o nome de John. Se levantou e colocando delicadamenete as rosas rubras sobre o túmulo disse

-Feliz Aniversário,meu amor. Eu te amo...

E então ela se virou e foi embora sem olhar para trás. No vento podia ser ouvido um leve sussurro

_"Eu também te amo..."_

* * *

Como eu estou indo até agora? Querem que eu continue? Querem que eu apague essa história? Acham que a minha alma mereçe arder no fogo eterno por ter escrito tal babárie? Comentem!

**PS:Eu vou atualizar a história toda terça ou no máximo na quarta.  
**


	4. Real Dreams

_Um milhão e meio de desculpas pelo atraso!!Mas ultimamente eu tenho estudado feito uma louca para as provas,e o 3,0 que eu tirei em matemática não está ajudando muito na minha condição. Mas,apesar de tudo,aqui está o capítulo III dessa história. Agradecimentos especiais aqueles que deixaram reviews e aqueles que leram mas não deixaram reviews._

_Enjoy and leave reviews!_

_Kisses and Bye :3:3:3_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Real Dreams**_

_Lost and insecure,you found me,you found me  
(Perdido e inseguro,você me achou,você me achou)  
You Found Me-The Fray  
_

-Carlie?

O homem permanecia adormecido

-Carlisle?

Sem sinal de que ele iria acordar

-CARLISLE!!

Carlisle acordou enrolado em meio as cobertas de um jeito cômico,e acabou caindo da cama. Passou a mão pelo couro cabeludo contundido e esfregou os olhos para poder ver melhor quem o acordava. Era Bella.

-Bom dia Bella...  
-Bom dia? Carlie,já passa da 13h e você ainda está ainda babando ai na cama!

Carlisle ficou surpreso. Raramente dormia até mais tarde e quando dormia,geralmente era só até as 10h. Nunca tinha dormido tanto tempo quando naquele dia de sábado.

-Mais um pouco e eu ia chamar o resgate para tentarem de ressucitar!!! Tudo bem que eu a Rosie te deixamos dormir até mais tarde,mas eu preciso da casa limpa e dos moradores dela _apresentáveis_ para hoje a noite

Bella disse isso apontando para o cabelo dessarumado de Carlisle,a gola do pijama puxada para o ombro e as calças baixas,mostrando a cueca.

-Bellinha,relaxa. Você está ficando muito estressada.  
-Eu sei Carlie,mas é que eu estou tão preocupada que a família do Eddie goste de mim.  
-Deixa ver se eu entendi: nós vamos recepcionar uma família inteira de vampiros e você está preocupada se eles vão gostar de você?  
-Não é bem a família dele que vai vir,e sim a irmã,o tio e uns amigos dele.  
-Ele não tem pais?  
-Tem,mas digamos... que eles achariam que eu não faço o tipo do Eddie

Carlisle sabia o que Bella queria dizer com "Não fazer o tipo". Significava que os pais de Edward não apoiavam a decisão de Eddie de se envolver com uma humana. Isso acontecia cada vez com menos frequencia a medida que os anos iam passando e a raça dos vampiros e dos humanos se entrosava cada vez mais,mas ainda acontecia,principalmente em famílias tradicionais,tanto de vampiros quando de humanos.

-E então posso saber o que o senhor está esperando para começar a se arrumar?  
-Quem sabe um "Bom Dia querido irmão"?

Bella soltou um sorriso e deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha de Carlisle

-Eu te adoro florzinha!  
-Eu também te adoro Carlie!

Bella saiu do quarto e deixou Carlisle se arrumar. Ele se dirigiu para o banheiro,onde ligou a água para lavar o rosto. Quando se olhou no espelho,um súbito lampejo tomou conta de sua mente:não tinha sonhado com a moça essa noite. Mas se lembrava de ter sonhado com uma outra coisa

_Carlisle estava em um cemitério,em frente a uma lápide com o nome John Leopold Stewart. Ele ficou por um tempo admirando o túmulo de marmore branco,coberto de neve e rosas vermelhas. Era realmente um túmulo muito bonito._

_-Admirando?_

_Ele se virou e viu um homem muito parecido com ele,só que de cabelos negros. Ele usava roupas que pareciam datar do começo daquele século,mais ou menos do ano de 2003. Ele tinha um sorriso cativante no rosto._

_-Quem é você?  
__-Por enquanto um amigo. Venha,vamos dar uma volta._

_Carlisle aceitou a sugestão e começou a caminhar ao lado do misterioso homem_

_-Você se chama Carlisle não é? Carlisle Alexander?  
__-É sim.  
__-Alexander... significa defensor dos homens,sabia?  
__-Não sabia...  
__-O meu nome significa homem arrojado.  
__-Você não me pareçe o tipo arrojado.  
__-E não sou. Mas fiz uma coisa que era arrojada para o meu tempo.  
__-O que?  
__-Me apaixonei por alguém que era inalcansável para mim em muitos pontos.  
__-Mas ela amava de você também?_

_O homem perdeu seu sorriso e fez uma cara triste,ferida_

_-Amava... e esse amor causou tanta dor a ela...  
__-Por quê?  
__-Eu fui embora. Fui para um lugar onde ela não poderia me seguir mesmo se ela quisesse  
__-Isso não foi um pouco cruel da sua parte?  
__-Eu não tive escolha... eu tive que ir... mas daria a eternidade para não ter ido.  
__-E por que você não voltou?  
__-Já era tarde demais para voltar._

_O homem parou de caminhar e ficou olhando para o céu,de onde caia suavemente flocos de neve branca que recobriam tudo que tocavam._

_-Carlisle?  
__-O quê?  
__-A mulher de quem eu estou falando veio me visitar hoje e me pediu uma coisa.  
__-Mas você não disse que ela não podia ir aonde você está?  
__-Ela não poder ir é uma coisa. Eu não poder escuta-la é outra completamente diferente._

_Carlisle olhou para o homem e automaticamente o ligou ao túmulo de marmore que tinha visto_

_-John. Seu nome é John,não é?  
__-John Leopold.  
__-Você não está...?  
__-Morto? De certa maneira sim,mas a morte Carlisle,é um conceito muito relativo,assim como a vida. Se formos analisar por todos os lados,você está tão morto quanto eu e eu tão vivo quanto você._

_Carlisle ficou admirando o homem por alguns instantes. Ele falava com tanta naturalidade da morte como quem fala do tempo para uma pessoa_

_-Então a mulher por que você se apaixonou está viva?  
__-Está  
__-Mas você disse que ela não poderia te seguir. Significa que ela não poderia morrer?  
__-De certa forma Carlisle,ela já está morta,mas não pode vir para o mesmo lugar aonde eu estou.  
__-E por que está me contando tudo isso?  
__-Carlisle,a coisa que essa mulher pediu foi para que eu a ajudasse. E eu não vou conseguir descansar em paz até ela estar em paz.  
__-E o que eu tenho que fazer?  
__-Quero que você a ressucite,que a traga de volta a vida.  
__-Mas como?  
__-Vai entender quando chegar a hora._

O sonho acabava nessa hora. Carlisle ficou extremamente pensativo desta vez. De todos os sonhos que tinha tido,esse sem dúvida alguma pareceu o mais real. Mais real mesmo do que os sonhos que ele tinha com aquela mulher tão bonita e tão irreal que habitava os seus sonhos. Parecia que ele realmente tinha conversado com aquele homem. Como se ele estivesse sonhando com uma lembrança.

Ele entrou no chuveiro,deixando a água escorrer por suas madeixas douradas. A idéia de que ele talvez estivesse enlouquecendo o atingia cada vez mais. Talvez fosse a hora de tirar uma folga do trabalho e se consultar com o profissional. Mas como diria ao médico que ele estava tendo uma paixonite por uma mulher que ele só via em sonhos e que um morto tinha falado para ele encontrar uma mulher e ajuda-la a se recuperar. Sim,o médico diria que ele tinha embirutado de vez.

-Carlie!! Não demora muito!

Ele ouviu a doce voz de sua irmã Rosalie a lhe gritar

-Por que?  
-A gente ainda tem que sair para fazer umas comprinhas extras! A Ally e o Emmy também vem para o jantar de hoje!

Comprinhas extras queria dizer a mesma coisa que comprar mais TrueBlood para "alimentar" os convidados. Carlisle saiu logo do banheiro,colocou um jeans,uma camisa,uma casaco e um cachecol e saiu com Rosie para fazer as compras. A chuva tinha parado,assim como a nevasca,fazendo com que o ambiente ficasse com um tom de branco misturado as cores das árvores e do céu azul acinzentado.

_"Hoje pareçe ser um dia muito melhor"_

Esme acordou com os raios de sol lhe banhando suavemente o rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para o teto,deitada. Vampiros reais,apesar de não precisarem dormir,tinham essa capacidade,ao contrário de vampiros transformados. De vez em quando,principalmente em dias tristes como o que tinha sido o anterior,dormir era uma ótima coisa. A bela vampira se sentou na cama de casal do hotel em que tinha se hospedado. O espelho que ficava em frente a cama refletia a sua pele pálida como a neve,que com a luz do sol brilhava de um jeito que parecia que sua pele era incrustada de pequenos porém brilhantes diamantes. Era uma cena que muitos homens dariam a vida para ver.

Curiosamente naquele dia,Esme não estava se sentindo como geralmente ficava após passar a noite pensando em John e chorando por ele. Nesses dias ela se sentia profundamente deprimida,sem nenhuma vontade de sair da cama,se arrumar ou se alimentar. Só gostava de ficar parada na cama,abraçada aos próprios joelhos em posição fetal,como se estivesse tentando se proteger da tristeza que a consumia. Mas naquele dia,ela não se sentiu triste. Sentia como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seu coração. Era uma sensação esquisita depois de quase mil anos com aquele peso no coração,aquela ferida que John tinha deixado quando morreu.

Ela olhou para o relógio eletrônico que ficava na cabeçeira da cama. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente em espanto ao perceber que já passava do meio dia. Ela nunca em toda a sua vida tinha dormido até além do meio dia. Nem mesmo quando era criança dormia tanto assim. Se levantou e foi se trocar. Não tinha comprado provisões quando chegou a Forks e agora seu estômago reclamava por essa decisão impensada. Ela duvidava que aquele hotel de cidade interiorana tivesse uma garrafa de TrueBlood para um hóspede hematófago.

Ela estava vestindo simplesmente uma calça,um pulover,um sobretudo,um cachecol e uma boina(N/A:imagina se isso não fosse se vestir simplesmente xD). Quando chegou no salão do hotel,imediatamente sentiu todos os olhares sendo atraídos para ela. Olhares masculinos de desejo e olhares femininos de inveja,ou seja,nada fora do normal. Iria a merceria mais próxima onde ela sabia que tinha algumas garrafas do sangue artificial. Tudo bem,quando ela ia a mercearias e saia de lá com geralmente dois engradados de TrueBlood gerava certo medo nas pessoas,mas sua beleza logo as deixava normais novamente.

Quando estava deixando a mercearia viu uma Mercedes estacionada na entrada. Isso a fez por um estranho motivo se lembrar de John. Não sabia o motivo,já que ele dirigia um Porsche. Disso pelo menos ela lembrava bem. Quantos beijos,abraços e carícias ousadas foram trocados no banco de trás daquele Porsche. Isso quando não era no banco de trás do Lamborghini dela que eles consumavam aquela paixão tão cheia de restrições.

Saiu do estacionamento e foi andando com passoas graciosos e equilibrados até o hotel

-Vocês viram a gracinha que se hospedou no Grant's?  
-Vi!!! Meu Deus aquilo sim é uma mulher com M maiúsculo.  
-Mas voês não viram que ela estava levando aquele sangue falso,qual é mesmo o nome..?  
-Ha,pra mim não importa que ela seja uma vampira. Pensando bem até que seria muito agradável levar uma mordida dela... e quem sabe algumas outras coisinhas mais!

Carlisle estava escutando os empacotadores do mercado conversando sobre uma mulher que parecia ser recém chegada a cidade. Pelo visto ela era muito bonita.

-Carlie,seja um bom irmão e me ajude a levar as compras para o carro!  
-"Ajudar a levar as compras para o carro" é um jeito mais delicado de dizer "Carlie,pegue as compras e bote tudo no carro" não é Rosie?  
-Eu não ia te pedir isso mas já que insiste...

Carlisle pegou as compra e levou para o carro. Enquanto guardava as compras no porta malas,ele sentiu um doce aroma de jasmins no ambiente. Por algum motivo já se lembrava de ter sentido aquele cheiro em alguém antes,mas não sabia em quem. Só sabia que aquele cheiro era delicioso.

-Vamos Rosie! Não era você que estava com pressa para arrumarmos logo a casa?  
-Vamos Carlie!

Quando estava saindo do estacionamente,teve a impressão de ver um conhecido caminhando com dois pacotes de compras em direção ao Hotel Grant's. Estava muito focado nela e quase acabou batendo a carro contra um outro que passava pela rua.

-Carlisle! Preste atenção na rua! Eu quero chegar viva em casa!

Carlisle sabia que Rosie só ficava brava com a falta de atenção dele no transito por causa do acidente que os pais deles tiveram. Ela tinha medo que acontecesse novamente

-Tudo bem Rosie,eu presto mais atenção  
-Acho bom!

Anoiteceu e com a noite veio uma leve nevasca. Bella estava acabando de organizar a casa,enquanto Rosie e Jasper faziam a comida dos anfitriões e preparavam as garrafas de TrueBlood para serem consumidas. Carlisle,infelizmente,tinha tido uma chamada de emergência no hospital e tivera que ir,mas voltaria em no máximo duas horas. Enquanto Bella acabava de ajeitar a sala,a campainha tocou. Eddie tinha chegado. Ela foi correndo abrir a porta para ele entrar. Tinha que admitir que estava com certa curiosidade em conhecer a família de seu namorado.  
Mal ela abriu a porta,já sentiu os doces e gelados lábios de Edward contra os seus. Ele era mesmo um romântico incorrigível

-Olá meu cordeirinho!  
-Oi Eddie!  
-Eu queria te aprasentar os meu queridos familiares

Edward entrou na casa e colocou um braço ao redor do ombro de Bella. Quando ela olhou para o lado de fora viu sete vultos se eles se aproximaram da luz,viu que pertenciam a 4 homens e 3 mulheres. As mulheres eram incrivelmente bonitas,mais do que qualquer humana que ela já tivesse visto,bem como os homens,que também carregavam o mesmo fascínio que Edward carregava

-Oi! Meu nome é Katherine Succubu Romanov,mas pode me chamar de Kate  
-O meu é Tanya Succubu Romanov,mas pode me chamar de Tany

As duas muleres que se apresentaram para Bella tinham cerca de 1,65 metro,longos e lisos cabelos loiros e olhos azul piscina. O corpo de ambas também não deixava nada a desejar. Pareciam ter o biotipo russo

-Me chamo Carmen Succubu Pelegrin,e esse é o meu marido Eleazar Pelegrin.

A terceira mulher tinha uma longa cabeleira negra e belos olhos verdes,ou seja,o biotipo espanhol. Seu marido também paracia ser espanhol,com o cabelo negro ondulado e curto e os olhos negros como ônix.

-Se nos vamos começar a apresentar os maridos deixa eu apresentar o meu também!

A loira mais enérgica,Kate,puxou pelo braço um bonito homem de cabelos castanhos,pele levemente amorenada e bem alto,com cerca de 1,75.

-Esse é o meu marido Garret Romanov,o meu "Garryzinho"!

Ela disse enquanto apertava as bochechas do constrangido seguido de um outro mais novo que ele se apresentou

-Eu sou Marcus Volturi e esse é o meu filho Fellipe Volturi,e é uma honra conhecer dama tão formosa.

Marcus disse enquando dava um suave beijo na mão de Bella. Dentre os homens ali presentes ele era o mais bonito,com cabelos negros batendo no ombro,porém presos em um rabo de cavalo,olhos azuis,1,80,corpo musculoso e definido. O filho era uma cópia do pai,só que um pouco menor,com os olhos castanhos e o cabelo caramelo ondulado.

-Não liga para os modos do meu tio Marcus. É a idade que deixou ele assim.

Todos entraram na casa e se sentaram na sala,onde ficaram conversando.

-E a Esme? Ela não vem?

Disse Marcus

-Vem,mas pareçe que ela vai se atrasar um pouco. No máximo em meia hora ela está aqui

Nessa hora a campainha tocou. Eram Emmet e Alice

-Demoramos muito?  
-Lógico que não Ally! Entrem,a Rosie e o Jazz estão bem impacientes para ver vocês!

Disse Bella com um sorriso no parou no meio do caminho quando viu Kate.

-Alice?  
-Katherine?

As duas deram um grito histérico e se abraçaram.

-A quanto tempo eu não te vejo minha pequena!  
-Nem eu a você!

Bella olhava admirada aquela cena. Só depois Edward contou para ela que Kate era uma "expert" em moda,sendo uma das estilistas oficial da Channel, e Alice era sua mais fiel discípula na arte de comprar roupas.

-Eddie,a Esme vai chegar em dois minutos!

Alice,como todo o membro do Clã Lovett,tinha o dom da clarividência. Alguns membros desse clã conseguiam ver memórias impressas em objetos ou lembranças esquecidas na mente das pessoas. Outros,como Alice,tinham o poder de ver o futuro imediato,que aconteceria dali a no máximo dois dias. E alguns poucos tinham o poder de ver o futuro a longo prazo,ou seja,a pré-destinação de uma pessoa. O pré destino de uma pessoa era o caminho pré cursado que ela iria seguir. Eram rarrísmas as vezes em que o pré destino de uma pessoa se alterava.

-Onde está o meu amorzinho?

A pequena mulher olhava pela casa a procura de seu namorado.

-Aqui na cozinha!  
-A Rosie está com você?  
-Estou Emmy!

Emmet se dirigiu para a cozinha e quando viu sua namorada deu um abraço apertado nela. Emmet,como tomo membro do Clã McCarthy,tinha a força como habilidade especial. Os mais fracos era capazes de moverem pedras de 100 quilos ou mais. Os mais fortes eram capazes de mover montanhas no sentido literal da palavra.

-Emmy... você está... me sufucando!!!!  
-Me desculpe Rosie!

Em alguns minutos a campainha da porta foi escutada. Bella se prontificou imediatamente a abrir. Desde que conhecera Edward,sem dúvida o membro da família de quem ele mais falava era a irmã,Esme. Sempre falava em como ela o havia praticamente criado,em como ela gentil e bonita. Algumas vezes,Bella até chegava a ficar com ciúmes da atenção que seu namorado dirigia para a irmã,mas isso logo passava. Se Edward gostava tanto assim de Esme,com certeza ela deveria ser uma boa pessoa,ou melhor,uma boa vampira. Quando abriu a porta ficou estasiada com o que viu.

-Você deve ser a Isabella não é? O Eddie me falou muito de você.

Bella não conseguia falar nada. Aquela era simplesmente a mulher mais bonita que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Ganhava das três vampiras que estavam em sua sala,ganhava de Rosie,ganhava de qualquer Miss Universo que ela já tivesse visto,ganhava de Audrey Hepburn!

-Eu sou Esme. Esme Anne Succubu Volturi.  
-Você é... muito bonita.

Subitamente Bella sentiu alguém encostar em seu ombro.

-Conheceu então a beldade da minha família?  
-Eddie! A quanto tempo eu não te vejo!

Edward passou por Bella e deu um abraço bem apertado em sua irmã. Ele sussurou sutilmente no ouvido dela

-Obrigada por ter vindo...  
-De nada...

Ela respondeu de volta com sua voz melodiosa.

-Então,essa na minha frente é a garota que fialmente vai levar esse moleque para o altar!

Esme disse enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de Edward com a mão. Bella continuava paralisada

-Bella?  
-O que?  
-Você está bem?  
-Estou... mas entre Esme! É um prazer conhecer a irmã do Eddie!

Enquanto Esme entrava na casa,Bella se abraçou a Edward,que lhe disse ternamente no ouvido

-Surpresa?  
-Sempre achei que você estivesse exagerando quando a história da sua irmã ser realmente bonita,mas puxa ela é...  
-Bonita?  
-É...  
-Essa é a menor das qualidades da Esme. Quando a conhecer melhor vai ver que a beleza dela nem vai mais se destacar tanto.  
-Duvido.

Eles entraram e viram Esme sendo praticamente sufocada por Kate,Tania,Carmen e Alice.

-Como é bom ver você aqui Es!  
-Você é uma prima muito ausente!  
-Não nos visita mais!  
-Pareçe até que esqueçeu da família!

Esme,com muito esforço,foi se livrando de um por um dos abraços.

-Eu também senti saudades de vocês!

Esme,Carmen,Tania e Kate eram as filhas das três herdeiras Succubu:Lilliana,mãe de Esme,Vivianna,mãe de Tania e de Kate, e Adrianna,mãe de Carmen. Com a morte de Lilliana e de Adrianna,que morreu ao dar a luz a Carmen,Vivianna passou a cuidar de suas sobrinhas e de sua filha com a ajuda de seu marido Andrey Romanov,do Clã Romanov,responsável por formar grandes guerreiros. Vivianna sempre observou que sua filha,Tania e Kate sempre pareceram ser muito unidas,mas que Esme se distanciava um pouco delas. Em compensação,ela tinha se apegado muito a Andrey,e o tratava como um pai. Quando ele morreu,na Primeira Grande Guerra Vampírica,Esme se fechou para todos durante um longo só voltou a estebelecer contato com a família depois de dois séculos.

Alice e Esme tinham se conhecido em uma das visitas de Esme a casa de sua tia,em Moscou,na Rússia. Kate estava ensinando uma menina que aparentava não ter mais do que 15 anos noções estilisticas. E Kate usou Esme como um "manequim" para demostrar a sua "aluna" a fina arte de se vestir bem. Desde então ela tinha feito amizade com a pequena e enérgica menina.  
Quando Esme conseguiu se distanciar das primas e da amiga,Marcus a cumprimentou dando um suave beijo em sua mão.

-É muito bom reve-la _mia signora_.

Esme deu um sorriso e abraçou Marcus com muita força.

-De todos aqui você é o que precisa ter menos formalidades comigo. Você sabe disso Marcus  
-É um hábito já...

Quando Esme o soltou,viu Felippe atrás do olhos dela brilharam de alegria e ela se jogou em cima do menino,o abraçando.

-Meu menino... como eu senti a sua falta.  
-Também senti sua falta mãe...

Felippe chamava Esme de mãe já que ele era apenas um recém nascido quando sua mãe biológica tinha falecido. Quando ele não tinha mais do que alguns meses de vida quando Esme apareceu na vida dele e de seu pai. Inicialmente,ele chamava ela de mãe por causa de sua semelhança com Didyme. Mas depois,ele passou a chamar Esme de mãe porque era ela quem cuidava dele,que o acudia quando estava com medo e fazia ele rir quando estava triste. Para ele,apesar de não ter o mesmo sangue que ela,Esme seria eternamente a sua mãe.  
Eles se sentaram na sala e ficaram conversando durante aproximadamente meia hora,quando Jasper e Rosalie chamaram os convidados para "comer".

_"Droga de bêbado..."_

Carlisle dirigia de volta para casa um pouco mais rápido do que costumava ir. Ele tinha sido chamado ao hospital por causa de um homem completamente alcolizado que tinha batido com o carro contra um poste. Ele acabou levando vários pontos na cabeça e teve 2 costelas fraturadas. Como Henry estava em cirurgia e o outro médico residente estava de férias,Carlisle teve que ser chamado.  
Saiu tão apressado do hospital que tinha esquecido de deixar seu jaleco e sua maleta com os instrumentos no hospital. Teria que levar ambos para casa e na segunda levar de volta para o hospital.  
Saiu do carro e tentou abrir a porta,mas se lembrou que tinha esquecido as chaves de casa dentro da casa. Não teve outra alternativa senão bater a porta.

Bella estava lavando a pouca louça que havia para ser limpa enquanto Edward a abraçava por trás,dando leves chupões em seu pescoço. O resto dos convidados estava na sala de jantar,conversando. Então se ouviu o som de uma batida na porta. Bella tentou ir atender,mas Edward parecia estar ocupado demais deixando pequenos hematomas no pescoço de ,a única que não estava distraída,vendo a cena,disse

-Deixa que eu atendo Bella.  
Ela se levantou e foi atender a porta. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta,Alice fez uma cara de dor e gritou

-ESME NÃO!  
Era tarde demais. Esme já tinha aberto a porta. Ela estava paralizada em frenta a posta olhando para Carlisle. O mesmo jaleco,a mesma maleta,a mesma altura,os mesmo olhos,as mesma feições. Uma dor imensa se apoderou do peito de Esme... Ele era a imagem quase perfeita de ...

-John?

* * *

_Tudo bem,eu não devia ter parado na melhor parte(mas parei assim mesmo xD)... Me digam o que acharam,se gostam do rumo que a história está tomando,se odiaram,se achã que eu devo botar fogo no meu computador e nunca mais escrever nada na vida..._


	5. The Pain of the Memories

_Tchans!! Aqui estou eu novamente para matar a curiosidade das pessos que leem a minha fic(leem sem acento de acordo com as novas regras ortográficas xD)_. _Esse capítulo é TRISTE e contém um leve(repito:leve) Esme&Marcus_,_mas não se assustem,porque,como você pode ver acima,essa é uma fic CARLISLE&ESME_

_Beijos povo amado,e por favor,não custa nadadeixar só uma mensagenzinha para esta que vos escreve,nem que seja para me mandar para aquele lugar...._

_Enjoy :3:3:3_

PS:A música é "Wherever you will go" do The Calling  


* * *

**The Pain of the Memories**

Carlisle mal conseguia respirar. Era ela! A mulher de seus sonhos,a bela dama que todas as noites o visitava. A primeira coisa que passou na mente de Carlisle quando a viu foi que ela era infinitamente mais bonita do que em seus sonhos. Os cabelos eram mais brilhantes,os olhos mais penetrantes,os lábois mais carnudos e vermelhos,a pele mais branca. Tudo nela o atraia,até mesmo o cheiro que ela exalava,de jasmim.

-John?

Ela o chamava de John,como no sonho. De dentro da casa,ao ver a pessoa que estava na porta,Carmem,Eleazar,Kate,Tanya e Felippe ficaram paralisados. Marcus rapidamente se aproximou de Esme e com cautela a chamou.

-Esme,fique...

O vampiro não teve tempo de acabar a frase,pois Esme começou a ofegar e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas

-NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO,MORTO! PARA DE ME ATORMENTAR!

Marcus tentou se aproximar ainda mais ao ver o estado de crise em que Esme tinha entrado.

-Esme,por favor fique calma...  
-VOCÊ NAÕ VAI DESTRUIR A MINHA VIDA JOHN,NÃO DE NOVO!

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto de Esme,que ao mesmo tempo soluçava e convulsionava de forma frenética. Ela se virou e tentou correr para a porta dos fundos da casa,que dava em uma floresta longa e fechada. Edward assitia assustado sua irmã se desviar com uma facilidade incrível até mesmo para um vampiro,de todos os outros que tentavam segura-la. Ela saiu da casa correndo em uma velocidade muito superior a normal. Edward tentou segui-la,mas foi impedido por Marcus,que segurou em seu braço.

-Espera Edward...  
-Esperar o que? A minha irmã sai daqui correndo tendo um surto psicótico e eu não devo ir lá ajudar ela? E se de repente ela estiver pasando mal,ou alguma coisa tenha acontecido...

Felippe então se levantou bruscamente dacadeira em que estava sentado e disse com uma voz firme e zangada apontando para Carlisle.

-O que aconteçeu foi ele!  
-O que meu irmão tem a ver com esse surto dessa maluca?

Rosalie se manifestou imediatamente. Felippe se aproximou dela imediatamente e a olhou com uma olhar ameaçador.

-Não ouse falar assim dela!  
-E nem você fale com a minha namorada desse jeito Volturi!

Emmet ficou de pé e se estabeleceu entre Rosalie e Felippe.

-Então mande ela dobrar a língua quando for falar da minha mãe McCarty!  
-Vocês podem ficar em silêncio um instante?

Bella soltou de repente. Ia falar alguma coisa,mas Alice falou com uma voz distante.

-Esme...

Marcus se aproximou de Alice e se sentou ao seu lado,a olhando nos olhos.  
-Alice,é importante,para onde ela está indo?  
-Para... um lugar alto... eu não sei em qual direção ela está indo... dói tanto Marcus,dói tanto...

Jasper,que estava em seu outro lado,aperto de leve a mão da namorada em sinal de preocupação,e lhe perguntou de forma delicada

-O que está doendo meu amor?  
-O coração dela. O coração de Esme está doendo tanto

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de pequena vampira. Marcus se levantou e com uma voz decidida falou

-Katherine e Tanya,vocês procuram a Esme no sul,Garret e Eleazar,vocês procuram ela no leste,Carmen e Felippe,procurem ela no norte. Eu vou olhar o leste. Lembrem-se de ter cuidado. Ela não deve estar muito receptiva.

Os sete vampiros sairam em direção a floresta que cercava a casa. Edward também tentou ir,mas Marcus o impediu.

-Você fica Edward. Caso ela volte para cá.  
-O que tem de errado com a minha irmã?  
-Esme... nunca lhe mostrou nenhuma foto do John,não é?  
-Nunca  
-Tudo o que você precisa saber é que ele é a cara do homem que está parado na porta.

Ao dizer isso,Marcus também foi embora,deixando apenas os Cullen,Emmet,Alice e Edward na casa. E então,finalmente,Carlisle se manisfestou com uma única frase.

-Ela é... a mulher dos meu sonhos...

_"Por quê John? Por quê você voltou para me atormentar? O que eu fiz de tão grave para você?"_

Todos esse pensamentos corriam pela cabeça de Esme enquanto ela corria sem rumo mais e mais adentro da escura floresta. Uma dor imensa ocupava todo o seu peito,tendo como centro o local onde ficava seu coração. Ela nunca tinha imaginado,nem em seus piores pesadelos,que John iria aparecer na sua frente após quase mil anos de sua morte. Ela não estava preparada para isso. Fazia menos de 24 horas que tinha decidido tentar superar a morte de seu amor,e achava que estava indo bem até aquele homem aparecer na sua frente. Era como se ela tivesse voltado para o ano de 2008 e estivesse recepcionando John,do mesmo jeito que ela sempre fazia com ele.

Esme sentiu gostas de chuva começarem a cair em seu rosto. Seus pés mal tocavam a neve de tão rápido que ela corria,tentando se livrar da dor que a consumia de modo implacável. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar nem de soluçar. Todos os momentos felizes que ela tinha passado com seu amor agora voltavam com força total a sua mente,e a todo momento ela se dava conta de que ele tinha morrido. Que ele não estava mais lá para segurar a mão dela,para faze-la rir,para abraça-la,para brigar com ela,para faze-la sentir ciúmes,para beija-la,para possuí-la da forma apaixonada,selvagem e ao mesmo tempo delicada que ele sempre fazia.

Esme começou a sentir o peso das roupas molhadas que se grudavam em sua pele de mármore perfeita e sem falhas. Ela avistou o fim do caminho que estava fazendo,um penhasco. Ela sentiu como se aquele fosse o fim,que dali para frente teria que ficar parada aguentando sua dor até ela acabar de consumi-la por dentro,do mesmo jeito que tinha acontecido quando John morreu.

Ela caiu bruscamente de joelhos na beira do penhasco e apoiou suas mãos no chão e começou ofegar mais profundamente,mas ela não conseguia aliviar a dor. Era demais. E então ela soltou um grito alto e sonoro,que foi proferido ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão ecoava pela floresta. Ela se sentiu subitamente fraca. Muito fraca.

-Esme!?

Ela escutou a voz de Marcus muito distante a lhe chamar. Os músculos de seu braço começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente,e não conseguiram mais suportar o peso dela. Quando estava prestes a bater com o rosto contra o chão de pedra,ela sentiu os braços fortes e acolhedores de Marcus a segurarem. Ele a deitou no chão,segurando seu tronco com ambos os braços.

-Esme,pelo amor de Deus Esme,o que está havendo com você? Esme?

Ela não conseguia responder. Parecia que sua mente tinha sido coberta com uma densa névoa que a impedia de responder a estímulos externos. Ela sentia Marcus a sacudindo de leve

-Esme,me princesa,eu... eu.. eu não sei o que fazer para você melhorar! Me diz o que fazer! Eu não posso perder você! Eu não vou deixar você ir!  
-Me... leva... daqui

Ela respondeu em um fraco sussuro

-Para onde você quer ir? Escolha qualquer lugar do mundo que eu te levo lá agora mesmo!

Ele dizia ternamente enquanto tirava as mechas de cabelo ondulado molhado que grudavam no rosto de Esme.

-Me... leva... para longe... onde ele... não possa... me encontrar  
-Ele quem,minha princesa? Me fala quem!  
-John... não deixa ele... me machucar... de novo

Esme ia ficando cada fez mais mole,e Marcus,de coração partido ao ver que a Volturi que ele mais estimava nesse mundo além de sua falecida esposa estava tão ferida, e a abraçou com força,encaixando o rosto dela na base de seu pescoço,enquanto falava com uma voz meio vacilante por causa das lágrimas que ele começava a derramar. Ver Esme ferida o feria. Ver Esme mole daquele jeito,quase como se ela fosse morrer,o assustava.

-Eu vou cuidar de você Esme. Você vai ficar melhor,essa dor vai passar.

Marcus a pegou no colo ao estilo nupcial e a levou para sua casa de veraneio,na ilha James,a oeste de La Push. Era lá que ele ia quando precisava de um tempo sozinho. Alguma coisa naquele lugar fazia as pessoas se sentirem mais leves. Talvez isso fizesse Esme se sentir melhor também. No meio do caminho,Esme,com a cabeça escondida no peito de Marcus,perguntou com uma voz triste e vacilante.

-Foi... isso que... você sentiu... quando... me viu... pela... primeira vez?

Aquela simples frase fez o vampiro se lembrar da noite em que conhecera a filha de seu primo...

_Era dia 30 de dezembro de 1900. Em pouco tempo todos os vampiros do mundo comemorariam a entrada no século 20. Foi organizada uma festa para todos os Clãs na sede do Clã Volturi,naquela época em Volterra,na Itália. Para Marcus seria uma passagem de ano muito triste. Apenas alguns dias atrás sua esposa tinha falecido dando a luz ao pequeno tesouro de suas vidas,um menino batizado de Felippe. Marcus e Didyme sabiam dos riscos de uma gravidez vampírica,mas decidiram seguir em frente._

O que acontecia era que quando uma vampira ficava grávida,a força de seu veneno diminuía para não destruir o futuro vampiro que se formava em seu interior. Até ai não acontecia nada de mais,mas na hora do parto,o veneno da própria criança começava a funcionar e podia atacar o corpo da mãe se não fosse compatível com o veneno da mesma. O veneno da mãe,enfraquecido,não tinha força para combater o veneno da criança,fazendo seu corpo entrar em choque anafilático,o que causava sua morte. Por isso a maioria dos casais vampiros demoravam muito para ter filhos,e quando tinham,geralmente era apenas um._ A morte no parto era a principal causa de morte entre as vampiras fêmeas._

Marcus estava bebendo um copo de sangue,quando seu primo,Aro,o chamou.

-Marcus,primo,venha conhecer a minha filha.

Marcus sabia que o primo só apresentava a filha por questões diplomáticas,já que aparentemente a menina não tinha nenhum poder além da beleza herdada da mãe.

-Esta é a minha filha Esme  
Ele olhou a mulher no belo vestido dourado medieval ao lado de Aro. Os cabelos longos ondulados da cor da seiva dos carvalhos,os olhos castanhos e penetrantes,a pele perfeita de mármore,os lábios como morangos. Somente uma coisa conseguiu escapar de seus lábios

-Didyme?  
-Não... Esme

Uma dor imensa tomou conta de seu peito naquele instante. Aquela moça ao lado de Aro era exatamente igual a sua mulher. Ela era igual a sua Didyme...

_-_Mais ou menos assim. Por que pergunta?  
-Você nunca... tinha me dito... que eu... te feria... tanto...  
-Bom,se eu tivesse dito para você se afastar de mim,eu não teria passado 1 século ao lado da mulher mais maravilhosa do universo,meu filho cresceria sem uma mãe e eu perderia a melhor amiga que eu já tive na minha vida.

Como resposta,Esme se achonchegou ainda mais no peito de Marcus. Quando chegaram a casa,Marcus,ainda carregando Esme em seus braços,a levou para sua suíte no andar de cima. Tirou suas roupas que estavam completamente encharcadas e lhe deu uma de suas camisas,que ia até o joelho da bela vampira. Secou os longos cabelos ondulados dela com uma toalha e pegou Esme novamente nos braços. A acomodou delicadamente sobre sua cama e a cobriu. Ele sabia que vampiros não sentiam frio,mas o objetivo era que ela se sentisse confortável. Vendo que ela já tinha fechado os olhos,ele tentou sair do quarto,mas uma mão o agarrou pela manga do casaco.

-Marcus... fica aqui comigo... só até eu dormir?

Marcus sorriu e disse calmamente para ela

-Ficaria com você até o fim da eternidade se fosse preciso.

Ele tirou apenas o casaco,que estava encharcado,e suas botas,e então se deitou ao lado dela. Assim que acabou de se deitar,sentiu Esme se aconchegar em seu tronco e encolher as pernas. Ele a abraçou e ficou acariciando seu cabelo ondulado.

-Você é... o melhor amigo do mundo... Marcus. Eu... te amo.  
-Eu também te amo,princesa. Mas agora durma. Você tem que descansar.  
-Você... vai estar aqui... quando... eu acordar?  
-Sempre Esme. Sempre.

Depois de alguns instantes,ele percebeu que Esme finalmente tinha caido no sono. Ele se levantou da cama,tomando ciudado para não acorda-la e saiu do quarto,deixando a porta apenas encostada. A próxima coisa que ele fez foi ligar para os outros,que vieram imediatamente para sua casa. A primeira a se manifestar foi Kate

-Como ela está?  
-Eu não sei Kate,mas nunca em toda a minha vida eu tinha visto a Esme daquele jeito... Quando a encontrei,ela estava tão frágil,tão fraca...  
Parecia que ia se quebrar se eu a carregasse com mais força  
-Você acha que a mamãe vai ficar bem?

Perguntou um aflito Felippe

-Eu não sei filho... desta vez eu realmente não sei se a sua mãe vai ficar bem...

-Então deixa eu ver se entendi... o meu irmão é algum tipo de ressureição de um cara que a sua irmã namorou à 900 e tantos anos atrás?  
Rosalie perguntou para Edward  
-É mais provável que ele seja uma pessoa muito parecida com ele...  
-Mas então por que eu a vejo nos meus sonhos?  
-Pode ser que você tenha algum tipo de habilidade sensitiva Carlisle,e tenha visto de relançe uma imagem do futuro,quem sabe?  
-Ou talvez você tenha criado inconscientemente uma imagem da Esme a partir da descrição que Edward dava a vocês dela,e que por coincidencia,acabou sendo muito realista.

Emmet disse olhando para Carlisle,enquanto segurava a mão de Rosie. Carlisle ficou em silêncio por alguns intantes e falou com uma voz ferida

-Vocês acham que ela está bem? Quero dizer,quando ela me viu parecia que tinha tomado um choque,e ela estava tremendo tanto...

Edward olhou para Bella e depois para Carlisle

-A minha irmã sempre foi uma pessoa muito forte. Tenho certeza que amanhã de manhã ela estará melhor.  
-Marcus vai acha-la e vai leva-la para casa dele. Tudo vai ficar bem

As horas passaram rapidamente naquela noite,e logo Alice e Emmet voltaram para suas casas. Edward achou melhor ficar lá no caso de Esme voltar no meio da noite para ver Carlisle e se certificar de que ele não era uma ilusão. Os Cullen,um por um se retiraram para dormir,sendo que Bella permaneceu na sala com Edward. No meio da noite,Carlisle acordou para ir beber água na cozinha,e não pode evitar ouvir a conversa que sua irmã e Edward estavam tendo na sala.

-Eddie,tente se acalmar!  
-A Tanya acabou de me ligar e disse que eles não tem certeza se ela vai ficar bem! Eles não sabem se ela vai passar desta noite!  
-Como assim? Alice disse que...  
-Alice não consegue mais ver o futuro dela desde que Marcus a achou nos penhascos! Alguma coisa está nublando a capacidade de Alice de ver o futuro dela!  
-Você sempre me disse que sua irmã era forte e...  
-Bella,você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação! Ela pode estar entrando em colapso venoso!  
-Como assim?  
-É muito difícil disso aconteçer,mas quando um vampiro sente uma emoção extremamente dolorosa,o veneno dele encara isso como uma ameaça,e elimina a fonte da dor,que no caso seria o cérebro. Quando o veneno começa a atacar os neurônios,o próprio cérebro estimula o corpo a produzir mais veneno para combater ele mesmo,e isso acaba causando uma ruptura dos vasos sanguíneos que alimentam o cérebro,ou seja,um aneurisma. Os vampiros chamam de colapso venoso quando o veneno de um vampiro passa a atacar ele mesmo.  
-E você acha que a sua irmã pode estar sofrendo isso?  
-Marcus disse que encontrou ela bem fraca e sem fôlego... Ele disse que parecia que ela ia... que ela ia....

Edward colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar

-Eddie...  
-Bella,eu ainda não estou pronto para deixar a Esme sair da minha vida permanentemente... Eu quero que ela fique comigo...  
-Edward,a sua irmã vai sobreviver. Confie em mim.

Edward se abraçou a Bella e deixou suas lágrimas escorrerem livremente. Esme,junto com Bella,eram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Ele ainda se lembrava de que quando tinha apenas 30 anos (N/A: Os vampiros acabam seu crescimento aos 100 anos) ,o que em idade vampírica significa 6 anos, e seu pai só lhe dava atenção quando era para saber de seu desempenho em leitura de mentes,e sua mãe só se importava em chamar mais atenção que outras vampiras. Até que um dia ele viu seu pai conversando com uma mulher encapuzada,que estranhamente tinha um forte bloqueio mental. Ele chamou pelo pai e ao mesmo tempo que ele tinha se virado,a mulher se virou. Edward jamais tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita quanto aquela. Ela sorriu para ele,tirou o capuz e se aproximou,se abaixando para poder olha-lo nos olhos,e perguntou com uma voz melodiosa

-Você é o Edward,não é? Eu sou a Esme Anne Succubu Volturi,sua meia-irmã.

Edward não sabia que tinha uma meia irmã,ainda mais tão velha e tão bonita. A partir daquele dia,Esme tinha se tornado mais do que uma meia-irmã para ele,tinha se tornado sua amiga. Ela tinha paciência para ficar brincando com ele durante horas a fio,e ainda por cima ler para ele uma boa história na hora de dormir. Ela cuidava dele como se ele fosse um filho para ela. E tinha que admitir que também as vezes se comportava como se fosse filho de Esme,não de Sulpicia,como quando ele tinha conhecido Felippe. Aquele vampiro o forçava a dividir a atenção de Esme com ele,o que o deixava irritado. Com o tempo ele foi se acostumendo a "dividir" a sua irmã,mas as vezes ainda queria a atenção dela só para ele.  
Carlisle pegou seu copo com água e voltou para o seu quarto. Não demorou muito a pegar no sono,mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça de que a mulher misteriosa de seus sonhos. De algum jeito sabia que ela iria melhorar. Esme,por algum motivo agora tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito importante em sua vida

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte. Alguns finos raios de sol tocavam a pele se Esme,fazendo com que ela brilhasse levemente. Ela abriu os olhos devagar. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o braço de Marcus a abraçando pela cintura. Ele tinha cumprido a promessa de estar ao lado dela quando Esme acordasse. Ela estava se sentindo estranha. A dor tinha ido embora de um jeito que a deixava intrigada. Parecia que ela tinha adormecido um dia antes de conhecer John e tivesse sonhado com toda sua vida a partir daquele dia e agora finalmente acordava. Sabia que tudo aquilo que ela tinha vivido era real,mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que tudo não passava de um sonho. Um sonho muito realista,mas um sonho.

Ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Marcus. Se bem o conhecia,ele devia ter ficado a noite toda olhando ela dormir,chegando de cinco em cinco minutos se ela estava sentindo alguma dor,se estava respirando,se estava confortável,se estava viva. Foi em direção ao banheiro,para lavar o rosto. Enquanto isso,sem que ela pudesse ver,uma imagem ia se materializando no quarto. Se parecia com a figura opaca e transparente de um ser humano.  
A imagem se dirigiu ao banheiro,onde ficou atrás de Esme,só a observando enquanto lavava o rosto

**_So lately__Be wondering  
__Who will be there to take my place?__When I gone,you will need love  
To light the shadowns on your face_**_  
Ultimamente__  
Tenho pensado__  
Quem estará lá para ocupar o meu lugar?__  
Quando eu for,você vai precisar de amor  
Para iluminar as sombras no se rosto_

Esme retirou lentamente as roupas de Marcus e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. O vapor da água quente cobria todo o banheiro como uma densa névoa. A figura olhava com tristeza em seu olhar apagado a mulher lavar delicadamente os cabelos,ensaboar os ombros,deixar a água lavar as mágoas de seu coração

**_If a great wave shall fall__  
And fall upon us all__  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_**_  
Se uma grande onda cair  
__E cair sobre todos nós__  
E entre a areia e as pedra  
Você pode se virar sozinha?_

**_If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_**_Se eu pudesse,então eu faria  
Eu iria para onde você fosse  
Bem lá no alto ou lá em baixo  
Eu iria para onde você fosse_

Quando Esme saiu do banho,com a toalha enrolada ao redor do corpo,ela olhou seu reflexo no espelho embaçado do banheiro. Com a mão,limpou uma pequena área,grande o suficiente para ver seu rosto. A mulher ali refletida por fora tinha 24 anos,mas por dentro ela estava tão velha,tão cansada,tão... morta. Enquanto observava tristemente sua imagem no espelho,Esme teve a impressão de ver alguém a olhando e admirando ao mesmo tempo que ela sua face no espelho.

**And maybe,I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you,to guide you  
Through**** the darkest of your days  
**_E talvez,eu descubra  
Um jeito de fazer isso voltar algum dia  
Cuidar de você,guiar você  
Através dos seu dias mais negros  
__**  
If a great wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's somone out there who  
Can bring me back to you  
**Se uma grande onda cair  
E cair sobre todos nós  
Então eu espero que haja alguém  
Que possa me trazer de volta para você  
_  
A bela fatale succubu colocou uma calça jeans justa e um moleton azul marinho de Marcus,que lhe cobria as mão e ia até o meio de sua coxa. Ela olhou Marcus,que ainda continuava dormindo calmamente sobre a cama. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Marcus era o seu melhor amigo em todo o mundo. Tudo bem que eles poderiam ter o que se considerava "amizade colorida",mas ainda sim Marcus era uma pessoa que ela,por mais que tentase,não conseguia amar do jeito que tinha amado John. Nem Marcus tinha conseguido amar Esme do mesmo jeito que ele tinha amado Didyme.

Ela se dirigiu para a grande sacadado quarto,que ficava de frente para a costa da ilha. O sol começava a nascer naquele instante. Atrás dela,a figura observava a pele de Esme brilhar cada vez mais ao contato com os raios de sol.

_**If I could,then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I will go wherever you will go  
**Se eu pudesse,então eu faria  
Eu iria para onde você se fosse  
Lá em cima,ou lá em baixo  
Eu iria para onde você fosse_

_**Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
**Fuja com o meu coração  
Fuja com a minha esperança  
Fuja com o meu amor_

Esme soltou um suspiro,e disse com uma voz cansada  
-Você está aqui,não está John?  
A figura atrás dela ganhou maior nitidez. Era o mesmo homem de cabelos negros,olhos azuis e um belo sorriso cativante que ela havia conhecido tantas décadas atrás. Esme permaneceu paralisada,com as mão no parapeito da sacada e olhando para o horizonte alaranjado.

_**I know now,just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all the time  
**Agora eu sei,exatamente como  
Minha vida e meu amor poderão continuar  
No seu coração e na sua mente  
Eu estarei com você o tempo todo_

-Eu sinto a sua falta John...  
Esme abaixou e cabeça e ficou olhando para suas mãos apoiadas na parapeito. Enquanto isso,a figura de John a abraçava ternamente por trás,apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Porém Esme não sentia nada

_**If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
**Se eu pudesse,então eu faria  
Eu iria para onde você fosse  
Lá em cima ou lá em baixo  
Eu iria para onde você fosse_

_"Eu também sinto sua falta,minha Esme"_

_**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go(2x)  
**Se eu pudesse volta no tempo  
Eu iria para onde você fosse  
Se eu pudesse fazer você minha  
Eu iria para onde você fosse_

Marcus acordou,e quando não sentiu o corpo de Esme ao seu lado,saiu para procura-la. Por algum motivo,o primeiro lugar que procurou foi a sacada. A imagem que viu ficaria gravada em sua memória para o resto de sua vida. Esme olhava para o horizonte,sua pele brilhava de acordo com os raios do sol que a tocavam,e abraçado a sua cintura,olhando para o horizonte junto com ela,estava um borrão muito parecido com John.  
Marcus estão viu Esme abrir um sorriso e colocar a mão de leve sobre o coração. Naquele exato instante,Marcus soube que Esme estava um passo mais próxima de se curar.

* * *

_Eu não resisti,tive que usar essa música_,_ela é simplesmente P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A!!!!_

_Please,leave reviews!_

_Kisses and see you in the next chapter!!!  
_


	6. Starting to Heal

_Aqui estou eu,novamente,para postar mais um capítulo dessa historinha que alguns seres humanos na face da Terra gastam alguns minutos(tudo bem,com o tamanho das minhas história,leva de 10 a 20 minutos xD) para ler. Novamente temos uma música inteira como tema do capítulo,e a bola da vez é de James Blunt com a música "Carry you Home",que na minha opinião é LINDA!!!_

_Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a **Hinata Weasley** pelo seu apoio sempre me mandando reviews!!! Esse é para você Hina !!!_

_Enjoy the chapter and Leave reviews!!_

_Kisses and Bye :3:3:3_

_PS:Esse capítulo pode conter doses consideradas por alguns forte de MarcusxEsme e ainda um pouco de deprê,mas isso será reconpensado com uma **dose cavalar** de CarlislexEsme seguido de MUITO romance!!!!_

******_Starting to heal_**

* * *

-Carlisle,pela milionésima vez,a Esme não pode te ver!!

Edward discutia com Carlisle na mesa da cozinha.

-Mas Eddie,você não está entendendo,eu preciso ver ela,se não eu vou enlouquecer! Antes eu só via ela nos meus sonhos,mas agora eu estou vendo ela por todo o canto!  
-Carlie,como eu já te expliquei,minha irmã é uma fatale succubus. Ela consegur atenuar o poder dela de atração na maior parte do tempo,mas quando ela te viu,provavelmente Esme deve ter perido o controle e liberado o "poder" dela sobre você. E o poder de uma succubus,principalmente de uma do gênero fatale,é como uma droga. Vicia. A melhor método para essa sua súbita obcessão na Esme passar é não ver ela durante um bom tempo.  
-Quanto tempo?  
-Só até o fim da sua vida...

Carlisle fez uma cara séria

-Eu não estou brincando Edward.  
-Nem eu Carlie. O melhor,tanto para Esme quanto para você é que vocês nunca mais se vejam. Você viu como ela reagiu só de ter passado cinco segundos na sua presença?  
-Mas quem sabe...  
-Quem sabe nada Carlisle. Você não vai var a Esme e ponto final!

Edward saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas,deixando Carlisle com as mão apoiando a cabeça sobre a mesa. Desde o dia anterior,ele não pensava em outra coisa,não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser pensar em Esme. Uma parte dele acreditava no que Edward estava dizendo,sobre o poder dela de fatale succubus,mas uma outra parte dele gritava desesperdamente que havia mais alguma coisa lá,que essa atração por Esme era fruto de alguma mais importante. Mas para tirar qualquer dúvida que ele tivesse sobre isso ele precisava ver Esme. Para ver Esme,ele precisava saber onde ela estava. Para saber onde ela estava,Edward tinha que dizer onde ela estava. Coisa que Edward se recusava a fazer terminantemente. Parecia que ele teria que encontrar Esme por conta própria.

-Mas onde...

Ele falou para si mesmo. Parecia que ele teria um longo dia pela frente....

-Bom dia pessoal!

Uma alegre Esme desceu as escadas e saudou os seis preocupados vampiros que estavam na sala de estar,esperando que ela despertasse. O primeiro a se manifestar foi Felippe,que com lágrimas nos olhos,correu em direção a mulher que ele considerava como mãe e a abraçou com força,fazendo com que Esme sentasse na escada e Felippe ficasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Lágrimas escorriam sutilmente pelo rosto do rapaz

-Achei que fosse te perder... não me dê outro susto desses de novo mãe...

Esme sentiu um aperto enorme no coração ao ver o filho naquele estado. E ela se sentia ainda pior em saber que ela tinha sido a causa de tanta dor em seu menino. Esme começou a beijar e a acariciar a cabeça de Felippe.

-Meu anjo... você nunca vai me perder,me escutou? Eu vou estar sempre com você

Esme se abraçou a cabeça do filho e ficou confortando o rapaz que chorava em seu colo. Logo ela sentiu Kate,Tany e Carmy se abraçarem a ela com força. Pode sentir também Garry e Elly se apertarem contra as suas costas. Esme levantou a cabeça e viu Marcus observando aquela cena comovente do alto da escadaria. Ela deu um grande sorriso por entre as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer por seu rosto e disse

-E você Marcus? Vai ficar ai só olhando ou vai vir me dar um abraço?

Marcus sorriu,desceu a escadaria e se agarrou a última parte de Esme livre. Depois de meia hora,Esme falou

-Olha,eu amo vocês,sei que eu deixei vocês muito preocupados e que vocês me amam também,mas eu preciso comer alguma coisa. A última coisa que eu comi foi meia garrafa de TB no almoço.

Todos sorriram e um por um soltaram Esme,mas nem por isso se afastaram dela. Kate e Tany colocram os braços ao redor de Esme enquanto Carmy a segurava de leve pelos ombros. Elas se sentaram a mesa da cozinha,onde já havia uma garrafa de TB para cada.

-Bom,agora depois desse susto que a nos deu,nos temos que tirar esse clima depressivo na casa levando a nossa querida prima a uma boa festa!  
-Katherine Succubu Romanov,você ficou doida? O que a Esme precisa é de uma ida a um bom spa para poder relaxar e fazer todos os tratamentos estéticos que ela tiver direito!  
-Minhas caras prima esteticista e irmã consumista,ambas estão enganadas.O que a Esme precisa é de uma ida a um bom cassinio em Vegas para desestressar e...  
-As três estam enganadas. O que eu realmente preciso é de ajuda para fazer as malas.

As três primas de Esme engasgaram com o sangue e começaram a tossir

-Como assim fazer as malas Esme?  
-A minha licença do trabalho acaba amanhã. Eu preciso estar em Londres até as 7:00 da manhã de amanhã no máximo.

Mal falou isso e a chuva de justificativas_ totalmente_ plausíveis para Esme ficar começaram a desabar sobre ela como uma cascata

-Voltar a trabalhar amanhã?Você ficou maluca?  
-Depois do que aconteceu ontem?  
-Como você pode sequer pensar isso?  
-E se amanhã for feriado em Londres e você for lá trabalhar a toa?  
-E se os seus sócios decidiram vender a filial de Londres para uma outra empresa e foram viver como eremitas no Himalaia?  
-E se um meteoro caiu no prédio em que você trabalha e matou todo mundo?

Esme deu uma balaçada de leve na cabeça e um sorriso. Mesmo sendo a mais velha das quatro primas Succubus,ela era a que as outras mais protegiam. Quando eram pequenas,Esme sempre se mostrou forte,séria,distane,fria,principalmente depois do suicídio da mãe. As outras eram mais sociáveis e rapidamente ficaram amigas. Mas quando o pai de Kate e Tany,Andrey,morreu,elas viram a prima desmoronar perante delas e sair de casa para só voltar a dar notícias depois de vários anos,elas então perceberam que a união delas as tinha fortalecido,mas Esme não tinha com quem se apoiar. Ela não tinha ninguém intimo para conversar,para desabafar,para amar. Por isso as três sempre tentaram proteger Esme para se redimir da falta de proteção que elas deviam ter dado a ela quando Andrey morreu.

-Meninas,eu sei que vocês só estão fazendo isso para o meu bem,mas eu realmente preciso voltar a Londres,eu deixei uma pilha de trabalho lá e...

De repente,Marcus se ajoelhou perante ela e a pegou pela mão. Olhou fundo nos olhos daquela vampira que ele amou tão intensamente anos atrás e pediu para ela

-Esme,por favor,fica.

Esme deu um suspiro e disse com uma voz ao mesmo tempo derrotada e brincalhona

-Um dia eu descubro como você consegue me convençer a fazer qualquer coisa Marcus...

Ele deu um sorriso e um beijo na testa de Esme. Ele então se virou para as três belas primas de Esme

-E as senhoritas vão levar a minha protegida para fazer o que ela quiser,porque de noite eu pretendo levar ela a algum lugar bem especial. E Esme,eu vou mandar Edward trazer as suas coisas para cá,assim você pode se acomodar melhor aqui.  
-E por que eu não posso ficar no hotel?  
-Porque assim fica mais difícil me certificar que nada de mal vai acontecer com você.

Esme deu um sorriso. Marcus era realmente o melhor amigo que ela poderia ter na vida.

-Então vamos logo,porque o dia passa voando!

Disse uma animada Kate

-Como assim Arnie "Ela não está mais hospedada aqui"?

Um Carlisle ligeiramente irritado perguntava para Arnold Grant,o dono do Grant's Hotel

-Ela não está mais aqui Carlie! Aquele menino vampiro,Edward,passou aqui,pagou a diária dela,pegou todas as malas que estavam no quarto dela e foi embora. É uma pena,aquela mulher era um ótimo motivo para eu vir trabalhar...

Carlisle não soube o porquê,mas sentiu um súbito ciúme do comentário que Arnie tinha feito sobre Esme.

-E você pelo menos sabe para onde ele foi?  
-Ele tinha ido em direção a La Push,mas pelo que eu saiba não tem ninguém morando lá. Talvez tenha ido para alguma casa de praia ou coisa assim...

Carlisle deu um suspiro. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra a sua tentativa de tentar ver Esme mais uma vez.

-A que horas ele foi?  
-A mais ou menos umas duas horas...  
-Tudo bem. Obrigada pela ajuda Arnie  
-De nada Carlie. E se você ver aquela moça bonita,fale que ela faz muita falta aqui!!

Com um sorriso "vou-fingir-que-não-te-ouvi" Carlisle saiu do hotel. Bom,pelo menos agora ele tinha uma informação concreta sobre Esme. Ela estava em algum lugar em direção a La Push,o que reduzia a sua busca a mais ou menos uns 25 Km de mata fechada e reservas florestais.

Ele andou de carro durante várias horas na área onde Esme poderia estar,mas não achou nada. Quando chegou a beira de um dos penhascos que circundavam a costa da cidade,ele parou sua Mercedes,saiu do carro,e ficou observando o horizonte. Quando era pequeno,ele gostava de imaginar que era uma ave,e que poderia voar para longe,além horizonte. Parecia que algo sempre chamava ele para ir para longe de Forks,para algum lugar que ele não sabia extamente onde ficava. O final da tarde estava se aproximando. O sol já estava tocando o mar com seus raios alaranjados,se despedindo. O dia nunca passara tão rápido para Carlisle. Só de pensar que amanhã teria que voltar para o hospital,voltar para sua antiga vida... Engraçado. Depois de um simples encontro de olhares,ele já considerava sua vida antes de Esme uma e depois de Esme outra. Era como se ele tivesse achado alguma coisa que estivesse procurando a muito tempo.

Ele entrou no carro para ir embora,e assim que ia dar a partida,seu celular tocou.

-Carlie?

Era Jasper.

-Sim?

-Carlie,você poderia passar na lavanderia para pegar algumas roupas da Bella?  
-Não é o Eddie quem faz isso sempre?  
-É,mas ele foi fazer sei lá o que na ilha James hoje de manhã! E parece que ele vai estar ocupado em um projeto de longo prazo até o dia doze,porque ele colocou uma placa de fechado temporariamente na boate e...  
-Espera,você disse que ele foi para a ilha James?  
-É,eu também achei estranho. Ninguém mora lá.

Talvez essse a solução que ele estivesse procurando. A Ilha James era um belo arquipélogo coberto por vegetação rasteira e com uma fauna riquíssima. Mas pelo que ele sabia ali era uma área cujo os terrenos custavam preços altíssimos,cujo menor custava U$10,000,000,00 e... estavam apenas reservados para uso domiciliar. Foi ai que Carlisle começou a pensar. Um vampiro era capaz de viver por infinitos anos. Ele só morria se fosse despedaçado e queimado. Um vampiro não comia. Logo eles deviam ser capazes de juntar grandes fortunas ao longo do tempo. Mas será que Esme era uma pessoa assim tão poderosa para ter dinheiro para poder comprar um terreno na Ilha James...

Carlisle,com esse pensamento na cabeça,passou pela Agência de Correiros Municipal de Forks,onde confirmou que,realmente,havia uma única casa em toda a ilha pertencente a família Volturi. Para acabar com todas as dúvidas,Carlisle resolveu pesquisar sobre o passado de Esme. Ficou surpreso a encontrar várias páginas sobre ela e seu trabalho como arquiteta. A perfeição com que ela trabalhava era suficiente para criar várias comunidades nos sites de relacionamentos,fóruns de discussão intermináveis na Wikipédia... Também viu o que confirmou sem dúvida alguma que ela deveria estar provavelmente naquela casa em James Island: de acordo com várias fontes de pesquisa,ela era uma das mulheres mais ricas do planeta. Assim como também era eleita por várias revistas masculina a mulher mais fantasiada e desejada por vários homens,principalmente os europeus. Isso fez Carlisle se sentir levemente incomodado,embora ele não soubesse exatamente o porquê...

Ele não soube o como,mas subitamente foi parar no site de uma floricultura em Port Angeles. Uma floricultura que entregava flores em qualquer área entre Seattle e Vermont. O cheiro de jasmins que Esme exalava apareceu novamente em sua cabeça. Talvez houvesse um jeito de falar com ela sem ve-la...

-Posso saber onde o Sr. está me levando?

Perguntou uma muito ansiosa Esme. Ela tinha passado o dia na compania de Kate,a consumista,que a levou para fazer as compras mais douradoras de sua vida,com Tany,a viciada em jogos,que a levou para os melhores cassinos da costa oeste,e com Carmy,uma verdadeira narcisista,em um spa perto de Vermont. Ela amava as primas de todo o coração,mas não consigia nunca se adptar perfeitamente a seus hábitos. Não conseguia ter o mesmo pique que Kate para olhar,experimentar,trocar,comprar e recusar roupas. Não conseguia ter a mesma habilidade que Tany tinha para jogar cartas,especialmente por poquêr. Tanya era tão boa na arte do carteado que todos os cassinos de Mônaco proibiam sua entrada,principalmente depois de,em apenas uma noite,ela ter conseguido quebrar a banca do cassino de Monte Carlo e faturar €1,000,000,00. E Esme não conseguia acompanhar a mania de Carmy de sempre ir a spas. Pelo amor de Deus,ela já eram lindas e deslumbrantes sem fazer esforço algum,por que precisariam dedicar tantas horas de seu dia para tentar ficar ainda mais bonita? O único que ela conseguia acompanhar nos gosto era Marcus. Depois de 100 anos vivendo juntos como amantes,eles acabaram por conhecer melhor os gostos um do outro. Por isso estava tão ansiosa pelo que seu ex-marido iria fazer (N/A: Bom pessoas,não sei vocês,mas na minha opinião,quem mora junto por mais de dez anos é casado!)

-Você não vai querer estragar a surpresa minha princessa...  
-Não sei porquê você insiste em me chamar disso  
-Porque você é a herdeira de sangue do Clã Volturi. É uma princessa.  
-Edward é quem vai assumir quando Aro estiver cansado de governar,o que eu acho que pode levar alguns séculos  
-Não importa que Edward seja o herdeiro nomeado,você ainda sim vai ser eternamente a princessa Volturi. A minha princessa pelo menos...

Esme sorriu para Marcus.

-Só tenho uma pergunta  
-Qual?  
-Precisava me levar de Ferrari?!

Marcus tinha um vicio: colecionar carros famosos. O que ele mais gostava era seu Ford T original de fábrica que ainda funcionava perfeitamente. Esse tinha sido o primeiro carro que ele tinha tido,mas sem dúvida a sua maior coleção eram de Ferraris. Como Marcus era italiano,ele acreditava que "primeiro deve-se honrar as marcas da sua pátria,depois a das outras". Nesse dia ele tinha escolhido usar a Ferrari Prata,a favorita de Esme.

-A gente podia ter pego o meu Lamborghini e...  
-Shhh meu doce. Eu quis fazer com que essa noite fosse especial,e isso não inclui pegar o seu carro emprestado.  
-Tudo bem. Mas podia ter escolhido um mais discreto,não podia?  
-Podia se uma Ferrari mais discreta fosse a sua favorita.

Marcus era um galanteador. Ele era gentil,culto,respeitador,carinhoso,romântico... Esme algumas vezes ainda se perguntava porque não tinha ficado com ele. Ela teria uma boa vida ao lado dele,disso ela não tinha dúvida. Mas apesar de tudo,Marcus não fazia as pernas dela tremeram toda vez que o via,sua pele não se incendiava com o mínimo toque dele,os lábios dele não era viciantes como deveriam ser,seu coração não batia mais rápido quando o via... bom,bater mais rápido batia,mas não era o tipo de batida de quem está apaixonado,era mais o tipo de batida que um amigo que não vemos a muito tempo faz

Pouco tempo depois,eles chegaram na frente de uma boate de luxo. Uma boate humana. Esme podia sentir de dentro do carro a forte vibração da música que saia do estabelecimento. Ela adorava boates humanas,as achava mais animadas que as vampiras,mas sempre acabava chamando tanta atenção por sua beleza que todos os homens acabavam disputando por sua atenção,e para evitar brigas,ela não ficava muito tempo.

-O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?  
-Essa é a primeira parte da sua surpresa.  
-Mas Marcus,você sabe que eu não...  
-Relaxa,eu não vou sair do seu lado,logo nenhum cara a fim de arrumar briga vai se meter com você  
-E posso saber quando o Sr. se tornou "o cavaleiro da armadura brilhante"?  
-Eu sempre fui  
-O pior é que sempre foi mesmo

O manobrista abriu a porta do carro para ambos. Marcus,de braço dado com Esme,entrou na boate. Ela estava vestindo um vestido preto tomara que caia com a cintura marcada por uma faixa vermelho morango. Ele ia até os joelhos. Ela estava usando também uma sandália preta de vinil. O cabelo estava estava preso em um meio rabo,nos olhos havia somente rímel e uma sombra marrom. Ela usava no pescoço uma gargantilha de veludo negro com um rubi no meio.

Marcus estava usando uma camisa social azul marinho levemente aberta no peito,o que mostrava seu peitoral definido,calças jeans e sapatênis.

Assim que entraram,Esme percebeu a atenção de todos os homens dirigida a ela e a atenção de todas as mulheres dirigidas a Marcus. Este sussurou docemente no ouvido de Esme

-Você não consegue parar de chamar atenção Esme?

Ela sorriu e respondeu para ele

-Não sou só eu que estou chamando atenção... As mulheres daqui não param de olhar para você

Marcus levou Esme para o centro da pista e começou a dançar com ela. Tocava uma música lenta,fazendo os dois dançarem colados. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele,pensando sobre tudo o que ocorrera com ela no dia anterior

-Meu reino pelo seus pensamentos

Disse Marcus

-Não é nada de mais... só pensando sobre o que aconteçeu ontem...  
-Tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

Esme pensou melhor. Ainda não era hora de falar abertamente sobre o que ela estava pensando. Ainda não era hora de falar sobre como ela se sentia em relação ao pobre homem que ela deve ter assustado tanto. Ela se sentia culpada por ter tido um surto na frente dele só porque ele se parecia com John. Será que ele estava se sentindo culpado? Será que ele não tinha ligado a mínima para o ocorrido? Será que ele estava pensando em como ela era tonta em achar que após exatos 992 anos o seu amante iria bater na porta da casa da namorada do irmão dela e abraça-la ternamente como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Não... nada que importe...

Eles ficaram dançando e se divertindo até que começou a clarear,porém o sol ainda não tinha nascido. Eles voltaram para James Island,conversando sobre a noite durante o caminho.

-Marcus Volturi,eu não acredito que você bateu naquele cara! Ele não fez nada de mais!  
-Lógico que não,chamar você de "vadia gostosa" é uma coisa que até eu faço!  
-Já me falaram coisas piores,além do mais ele estava bêbado.  
-Não importa o quão "alto" ele estava,um cavalheiro nunca deve se referir a uma dama dessa maneira tão desagradante!

Esme riu.

-Meu querido,você de vez em quando realmente se esqueçe em que século nos estamos não é? Só para te lembrar,nós estamos nó século 29 e não no século 19!  
-Não importa! Enquanto eu estiver por perto,ninguém vai te tratar dessa maneira!

Esme deu um sorriso e se inclinou para dar um leve beijo na bochecha de Marcus.

-Você é mesmo um romântico...

Logo eles estavam em casa. Antes que Esme entrasse em casa,Marcus a segurou levemente pelo pulso,a impedindo de entrar na casa.

-Aonde você vai com tanta pressa?

-Marcus... o sol já está quase nascendo,não há outra coisa para fazer a não ser ir para casa.  
-Mas e a outra parte da sua surpresa?

Esme deu um sorriso e se deixou conduzir por Marcus até uma colina,que ficava em uma clareira não muito longe da casa. Em cima da colina,tinha uma toalha ricamente decorada com duas garrafas de TrueBlood e duas taças de cristal por cima.

-Posso saber o que significa isso?

-Só achei que a minha doce ex-mulher gostaria de apreciar o nascer do sol em minha companhia.

Ambos se sentaram e ficaram esperando o nascer do sol. Marcus encheu ambas as taças com TrueBlood e entregou uma delas a Esme.

-Um brinde a você,minha princesa. Que você continue essa pessoa doce,gentil e amorosa por quem um dia eu me apaixonei...  
-E por quejm estou apaixonado até hoje...  
-Apenas de um jeito...  
-Diferente

Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eram essa as exatas palavras que eles tinham dito um para o outro no dia em que oficialmente se separaram,na virada do milênio de 2000. Eles nunca tinham se amado do jeito que Marcus amava Didyme e do jeito que futuramente Esme amaria John. Enquanto Esme bebia o sangue artificial e olhava pensativa para o horizonte,Marcus enterrava suavememnte sua face no pescoço de Esme. Era um hábito que ele tinha adquirido ao longo do tempo em quem moraram juntos. O cheiro suave de jasmin que Esme exalava naturalmente era estranhamente calmante e reconfortante.

-Marcus?  
-Sim?  
-Acha que algum dia... eu vou me curar?

Ele tirou a sua cara do pescoço de Esme e a continuava a olhar para o horizonte,onde o sol já começava a deespontar,acordando todas as criaturas sobre a Terra para um novo dia.

-Se curar de que?  
-Do que algum dia... eu vou melhorar?

_**As strong as you were  
Tender you go  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time  
A song for your heart  
But when it is quite  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home  
I'll carry you home  
**Tão forte quanto você era  
Suavemente você vai  
Eu vendo você você respirando  
Pela última vez  
Uma canção para seu coração  
Mas quando ele está quieto  
Eu sei o que isso significa  
E eu vou te levar para casa  
Eu vou te levar para casa_

Marcus sempre tinha tido Esme como uma pessoa forte,mas no fundo sabia que ela era tão frágil quando a taça de cristal que ela segurava. Ela deu um suspiro profundo e prendeu a respiração. Marcus sabia que ela fazia isso quando queria segurar o choro.  
**  
_If she had wings she would fly away  
And another day God will give her some  
Trouble is the only way is down  
Down,down  
_**_Se ele tivesse asas ela voaria para longe  
E algum outro dia Deus a dará algumas  
Problema é o único caminho para baixo  
Baixo,baixo_

-Será que algum dia Marcus,eu vou estar finalmente livre dessa tristeza?

Pequenas lágrimas cristalinas escorriam de leve pelo rosto de Esme  
**  
_As strong as you were  
Tender you go  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time  
A song for your heart  
But when it is quite  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home  
I'll carry you home  
_**_Tão forte quanto você era  
Suavemente você vai  
Eu estou vendo você respirando  
Pela última vez  
Uma canção para o seu coração  
Mas quando ele está quieto  
Eu sei o que isso significa  
E eu vou te levar para casa  
Eu vou te levar para casa  
_**  
_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight  
And somone's little girl was taken from the world tonight  
Under the stars and stripes(The USA flag)  
_**_E todos eles nasceram belos na cidade de Nova York esta noite  
E a menininha de alguém foi tirada do mundo esta noite  
Sob as estrelas e listras(a bandeira dos EUA)_

Marcus se sentia muito mal em ver as lágrimas que sua ex-mulher e melhor amiga derramava. Para ele,não importava o que acontecia ao redor do mundo,desde que as pessoas que ele amava,principalmante Esme e seu filho,estivessem bem. E neste momento Esme estava chorando. Ela não estava bem. Portanto ele não estava bem

_**As strong as you were  
Tender you go  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time  
A song for your heart  
But when it is quite  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home  
**Tão forte quanto você era  
Suavemente você vai  
Eu estou vendo você respirando  
Pela última vez  
Uma canção para o seu coração  
Mas quando ele está quieto  
Eu sei o que isso significa  
E eu vou te levar para casa_

Ele a abraçou docemente e deu pequenos beijos em sua cabeça.  
-Você já está melhorando Esme. As lágrimas são o sangue que cai das feridas do coração,e esse sangue que ele derrama está contaminado com a saudade,com a tristeza. As lágrimas precisam sair para que o coração possa se purificar novamente. É isso que o seu coração está fazendo:se purificando  
Esme deu um sorriso e se abraçou com força a Marcus. Ele sempre tinha palavras de conforto para oferecer a ela quando estava para baixo

_**As strong as you were  
Tender you go  
I'm watching you breathing  
For the last time  
A song for your heart  
But when it is quite  
I know what it means  
And I'll carry you home  
I'll carry you home  
**Tão forte quanto você era  
Suavemente você vai  
Eu estou vendo você respirando  
Pela última vez  
Uma canção para o seu coração  
Mas quando ele está quieto  
Eu sei o que isso significa  
E eu vou te levar para casa  
Eu vou te levar para casa_

-Vem,eu te levo para casa.  
Esme se levantou e com os olhos já mais secos,perguntou  
-Você sempre vai estar aqui para me levar para casa?  
-Sempre minha Esme. Sempre

* * *

_Eu sempre achei que essa é a música que melhor descreve a Esme de Stephanie Meyer,então em referência a gênia que inventou todo o Universo Twilight,eu resolvi colocar "Carry you Home" como tema do capítulo de hoje!!!_


	7. The meeting

_Demorou,mas eu finalmente estou aqui e com boas notícia! Esse capítulo está recheado de EsmexCarlisle!!! _

_Agora as explicações e um pequeno aviso. Povo amado,a soma total de tarefas escolares dessa semana deu 3 trabalhos,2 provas e mais um provão que eu vou fazer na sexta (HEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!) ou seja,uma semana do cão,por isso eu demorei para postar o capítulo! E talvez eu demore um pouco para postar o próximo já que ainda nem escrevi ele ainda,mas vou fazer o máximo possível para atualizar a história dentro do prazo!! Como eu ainda não escrevi ele,se sintam livres para me dar sugestões para o próximo capítulo  
_

_Bom agora chega de blablabla e vamos ao que interessa,o capítulo de hoje!!!_

_Kisses and Bye:3:3:3  
_

* * *

**The meeting**

_ Step one,you say "we need to talk",he walks,you say "sit down it's just a talk"  
He smiles politely back at you,you stare politely right on through..._

_ (Primeiro passo,você diz "precisamos conversar",ele anda, você diz "se sente,é só uma conversa_

_Ele sorri educadamente para você,você o encara educadamente...)_

_How to save a life-The Fray_

-Esme?

-Sim Elly?

-Tem uma encomenda aqui na porta para você

-Para mim?

-A não ser que tenha uma outra Esme Volturi no recinto,sim,é para você.

-Como você é engraçadinho Elly...

-Foi por isso que eu casei com ele!

Disse Carmem abraçada ao marido,com a cabeça apoiada em seus ombros musculosos. Esme tinha dormido por cerca de 2 horas depois que voltou de seu passeio com Marcus. Ela estava se sentindo muito melhor. Realmente seu ex-marido sabia como faze-la melhorar de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguia.

Esme foi até a porta da luxuosa casa de campo e viu um humano vestido com um uniforme todo amarelo e um boné com um girassol gigante grudado nele. Ele tinha algumas espinhas no rosto,usava aparelho e parecia estar com falta de ar quando olhou para Esme. Sem dúvida aquele era o típico adolescente desengonçado.

-E-e-e-entrega p-p-para a Srta. Esme V-V-Volturi

O menino,com as mãos suadas,tremendo,as pernas bambas,entregou uma grande caixa lilás amarrada com uma fita de cetim negra. Ele pegou cuidadosamente a caixa das mãos vacilantes do menino e a colocou sobre uma pequena mesa que havia perto da porta.

-A-a-assine aqui.

O menino entregou para Esme uma tela e uma caneta digital. Ela assinou o documento e como agradecimento,deu um suave beijo na bochecha do garoto

-Obrigada!

O menino ficou incrivelmente vermelho,tão vermelho que Esme achava que todo o sangue do corpo do adolescente tinha ido parar em seu rosto

-De nada...

Esme fechou a porta,pegou a caixa e a levou para a sala de estar,onde Carmy estava deitada no colo de Elly,Marcus estava lendo um livro,Garry e Felippe estavam jogando PS10(N/A: Até o séc.29 acho que já inventaram um PlayStation mais avançadinho né),Kate estava cacheando seus longos cabelos loiros e Tanya estava jogando paciência. Quando viram a caixa que Esme trazia,a primeira a se manifestar foi Kate

-O que tem nessa caixa?

Dissse ela enquanto enrolava mais uma mecha dourada de cabelo

-Ainda não sei... parece que não tem remetente.

-Então abra logo para podermos matar nossa curiosidade!

Disse Carmen distraidamente enquanto olhava de canto para Esme e tinha a cabeça gentilmente acariciada por Eleazar.

-Tudo bem,aqui vai!

Quando soltou o laço de cetim e removeu a tampa da caixa,Esme viu simplismente o buquê mais belo que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Vários jasmins cheirosos circundavam belas rosas azuis,e no meio delas havia uma rosa vermelho vinho. Kate parou imediatamente de enrolar seus cabelos para poder ir ver de perto. Ela olhou para Esme,que segurava o buque delicadamente contra o nariz para sentir o cheiro perfumado das flores

-Uau,Marcus,dessa vez você se superou! Eu nunca teria pensado em mandar...

-Não fui eu.

Kate,Carmen e Tanya se viraram para ele

-Como assim não foi você Marcus?

-As minhas surpresas acabavam no piquenique ao amanhecer. Com certeza a Sra. Volturi não demorou a achar um admirador pela cidade obsessivo o suficiente para arranjar o endereço de casa,que diga-se de passagem,não é nada fácil de conseguir...

-Você é mesmo um anti social Marcus...

-Pareçe que tem um bilhete...

Esme disse colocando delicadamente o buque sobre a mesa da sala. Era um bilhete escrito em papel lilás e com as bordas negras,imitando a decoração da caixa. Ela abriu o bilhete e viu escrito em uma letra rebuscada,romântica,a carta de seu admirador secreto

_Bela mulher que caminha pelos meus sonhos_

_Peço um minuto de seu tempo_

_Diferentes caminhos percorremos_

_Mas ontem eles se cruzaram ao mesmo tempo_

_Bela mulher,eu sei que meu rosto te fere_

_Te faz lembrar do que você não quer lembrar_

_Mas peço encarecidamenre que desconsidere_

_A pessoa com quem pareço e que um dia te fez amar_

_Bela mulher,não sabes o quanto te quero?_

_O quanto te desejo ao meu lado por apenas uma noite?_

_O meu querer por você é um exagero_

_E o meu desejo por você não pode ser saciado com uma noite_

_Bela mulher,que por onde anda deixa olhares cativos_

_Que tem os lábios vermelhos como morango_

_Mulher de olhar penetrante e aditivo_

_E andar sedutor como um tango_

_Bela Esme..._

_Me daria a honra de se encontrar comigo uma vez mais?_

Quando Esme acabou de ler o bilhete,não pode evitar de soltar uma leve exclamação de surpresa. Aquele homem que ela encontrou naquele dia,aquele homem que se parecia tanto com John,como era mesmo o nome dele? Ela achava que era alguma coisa com C,como....

-Carlisle

Disse Marcus

-O que?

-O homem que te mandou as flores. O irmão de Isabella se chama Carlisle.

Esme olhou mais uma vez para as flores e para o cartão. Aquele homem,Carlisle,queria se encontrar com ela. Será que ela estaria pronta para isso? Para ver aquele homem sem se lembrar de todos os momentos que passara junto a John?

-Bom ele tem um ótimo gosto,você tem que admitir,minha cara Esme!

Disse Tany,olhando para o buquê com mais atenção.

-E ele ainda por cima escolheu um arranjo que descreve perfeitamente você!

Disse Carmen

-Como assim?

-Jasmins significam a volúpia que os homens veem em você. As rosas azuis querem dizer que dentro de um belo corpo se escondem muitos mistérios,e a rosa vermelha quer dizer que mesmo sendo apenas uma ela é a que mais chama atenção no buque,como um coração.

Esme olhou para o buque com outros olhos desta vez,tentando se ver no arranjo. Ela tinha que admitir que aquilo era ... bem.. fofo.

-E você vai nos dar a honra de olhar esse bilhetinho que a senhorita esta segurando?

Esme olhou para os olhos azuis suplicantes de Tanya. Tanto ela quanto Kate e Carmem,durante décadas,tentaram arrumar encontros para ela. Esme até que aceitava ir a alguns,mas simplismente não rolava a química. Ou o homem era arrogante demais,ou infantil demais,ou grudento demais,ou carente demais. Sempre tinha algum problema com os caras com quem ela saia,apesar de suas primas lhe dizerem que o verdadeiro problema estava com ela e não com os homens que as três arrajavam para Esme.

E Esme sabia que se Kate lesse a parte em que Carlisle a pedia para se encontrar com ele uma vez mais,automaticamente ela já iria sair para comprar a roupa "primeiro encontro",Carmem já iria começar a maquia-lá e Tanya iria começar a dar dicas de como entreter um homem no primeiro encontro. Isso era uma coisa que ela não queria.

-Ah,é só uma mensagem. Não tem nada de mais...

Ela colocou o bilhete no bolso da calça. Talvez não fosse no final das contas uma idéia tão ruim se encontrar com Carlisle...

-Posso saber por que o senhor ficou com essa cara de bobo alegre o dia inteiro?

Perguntou Henry enquanto ele e Carlisle estavam almoçando no refeitório do hospital

-Henry,sabe quando você sente uma ligação com alguma pessoa assim que você a vê?

-Hammm,acho que sei.

-Acho que aconteceu isso comigo no sábado de noite quando o Edward trouxe a família dele para jantar lá em casa.

-E dai você se sentiu tão conectado a família dele que tem certeza de que ele vai ser seu futuro genro?

-Não exatamente. Eu senti isso com a irmã do Eddie. Eu... não sei explicar

-Que fofo,Carlie! Já posso até ver você com aquela cara de bom menino e um smoking do lado do Edward esperando pela sua noivinha! Huhahuahhu!

-Para Henry,é sério!

-Carlie,o Edward deve ter o quê,uns 17 anos?

-Aparentemente...

-Você me falou que ele era bem mais novo que a irmã, então ela deve ter uns 30 anos!

-Você não sabe quem ela é?

-Não tive ainda o prazer de conhece-la...

-Não ouviu falar na cidade sobre uma moça muito bonita que estava hospedada no Gran't?

-Se eu ouvi falar? Eu _vi _ela! E vou te dizer,se eu não fosse casado... Espera ai,não me diga que ela é...

-Esme Volturi,a irmã do Eddie.

-Meu Deus Carlisle,ela é... ela é!

-Eu sei

-Não é a toa que você se sentiu ligado a ela! Metade de Forks também!

-Mas é um tipo diferente de ligação Henry...  
-E o que o Don Juan aqui fez a respeito disso?  
-Bom... eu mandei umas flores para ela e perguntei se ela queria se encontrar comigo  
-E acha que ela vai aceitar?

-Não!

Esme,abraçada a um travesseiro,soltava um bufo de insatisfação enaquanto via Marcus andar de um lado para o outro do qurto. Ela tinha decidido contar o que havia no bilhete pelo menos para ele,mas depois de ver a reação ela tinha começado a se arrepender

-De jeito nenhum! Você não vai sair com ele!  
-Marcus! Se eu soubesse que você ia se comportar feito uma criança nem tinha te contado!  
-Esme Anne,eu não entendo o que se passa na sua cabeça! Você não sabe que você pode....

-...Sair ferido Carlisle? Quer dizer,ela deve ter o mundo e mais um pouco aos pés dela. que eu ouço por ai,se ela é realmente uma Volturi,ela é o equivalente a uma princessa  
-Eu sei mas como eu vou saber....

-Se ele vale a pena ou não?  
-Esme,pelo amor de Deus,você não consegue ver o mundo de problemas que se relacionar com ele trás?  
-Como o que por exemplo?  
-Bom,ele é um humano,a vida dele dura tanto quanto....

-Chocolate,quem sabe? As mulheres amam chocolate!  
-Ela é uma vampira,não come.  
-Um colar talvez.  
-Mas que tipo de colar?  
-Quem sabe um colar de pedras vermelhas como...

-Sangue! É sempre nisso que relacionamentos com humanos acabam e você sabe disso!  
-Com o John foi diferente! Eu não sou mais quem eu era no dia em que ele morreu!  
-Mas ainda faz isso!  
-Não mais...  
-Você era uma prior Esme! Uma prior do Priorado dos Anjos!  
Esme rapidamente se levantou da cama e tapou a boca de Marcus com a mão.  
-Quer que o mundo escute isso?!  
Ela disse com uma voz irritada,sussurando. Esme ficou durante alguns minutos tapando a boca de Marcus até que ela o soltou e se atirou na cama  
-Aquela Esme não existe mais. O priorado não exite mais. Não há porque ficar revirando o passado.  
-Mas você não parou.  
-Os motivos mudaram,as circunstâncias mudaram,eu mudei!! E é por essa razão que eu preciso...

-Tentar. Nunca vou saber se pode acontecer alguma coisa entre nós se eu não tentar.  
-Faça o que quiser Carlie,só tome cuidado para não se machucar. Você sabe que eu...

-Só estou fazendo isso porque eu me preocupo com você  
-Eu sei Marcus. Mas eu tenho certeza de que nada vai dar errado,afinal...

-Eu sei Henry,mas....

-O que pode dar errado em um primeiro encontro?(N/a:Essa parte os dois dizem juntos)

Carlisle na manhã seguinte mandou a Esme uma rosa cor de champagne presa a um bilhete dizendo que se ela aceitasse se encontrar com ele ela deveria ir ao Restaurante Kaiko as 8 horas e pedir pela reserva em nome de Carlisle Cullen. Esme passou o dia tentando evitar sua amadas primas,pois sabia que se elas descobrissem que ela tinha um encontro,ainda mais com o misterioso homem que era praticamente uma cópia de John,palpites sobre a roupa que ela deveria usar,o restaurante que ele tinha escolhido,o que ela deveria falar e todo o tipo de sorte de assuntos relacionados ao tema "encontro" era o que não faltaria com certeza. Não que Esme não gostasse de ouvir a opinião das primas,algumas sugestões que elas faziam chegavam a ser geniais,mas ela sentia que se suas primas se envolvessem,o relacionamente que ela poderia ou não ter com Carlisle já começaria mais sério,teria mais compromisso,e era exatamente isso que ela queria evitar.

O restaurante que Carlisle tinha escolhido,como Esme pesquisou mais tarde,era o mais requintado de Forks,especializado em culinária japonesa,tendo ganhado já alguns prêmos de melhor restaurante da costa oeste e da península de Olympic. Ela decidiu ir com um vestido preto de mangas longas que exibia seus alvos ombros,meia calça colorida com motivos xadrez,salto alto preto e uma gargantilha de diamantes. Seus cabelos cor de caramelo estavam presos em um coque elegante,com a franja levemente puxada para o lado direito. Usava brincos de argolas feitas de ouro branco e um sobretudo preto com a gola e os punhos feitas de pelo(N/A: Por causas ecológicas,vou colocar como pelo sintético povo xD Protejam os animais xD).

Ela descia as escadarias da sala o mais silenciosamente que podia,para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. A sala de estar estava com as luzes apagadas,ou seja,seria razoavelmente fácil passar despercebida. Porém quando estava no meio da sala,as luzes se acenderam,e ela viu Marcus olhando calmamente para ela sentado em uma das poltronas.

-Achei que tinha parado de sair de casa escondida quando você tinha 500 anos  
-Eu não estou me saindo de casa escondida,só estou tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível para a minha saída.

Marcus deu um suspiro e disse

-Tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso?  
-Tenho Marcus  
-Você sabe que se alguma coisa der errado eu estou a uma ligação de distância,não sabe?  
-Claro que sei. Agora eu tenho que ir senão vou me atrasar.  
-Esme?  
-Sim?  
-Você está deslumbrante,minha cara

Esme deu um sorriso

-Obrigada Marcus. Volto antes do amanhecer.  
-Até mais princessa  
-Até mais

Quando Esme saiu de casa,imediatamente Tanya,Kate e Carmem apareceram por de trás das paredes. Elas já tinham conhecimento sobre o bilhete que Carlisle entregara junto com as flores,mas como Esme não queria que elas soubessem ou se manifestassem a respeito disso,elas se mantiveram caladas,sem dar opiniões ou coisas do gênero

-Marcus,você realmente acha que ela está pronta para isso?

Perguntou Tanya

-Não sei Tany,mas espero de todo o coração que esse encontro seja um sucesso.

Esme dirigiu em uma velocidade até que considerada razoável para alguém que gostava de correr como ela. Ela tinha pegado esse gosto com Eddie,quando passava horas e mais horas brincando de pega-pega com ele por entre as árvores dos jardins do castelo Volturi em Londres. Edward tinha a sorte de ter sangue do Clã Bruscagin correndo nas veias,o que fazia com que sua velocidade fosse maior do que a média dos vampiros normais,fazendo com que Esme fosse constantemente desafiada. Pouco mais de uma hora depois,ela chegou ao restaurante. Ele era totalmente iluminado com velas,não usando as luzes de néon ou fosfatos luminosos que geralmente era usados para ba iluminação daquele século

-Posso ajudá-la senhorita?

O maitrê do restaurante veio perguntar a Esme

-Sim,reservas no nome de Carlisle Cullen

O homem se dirigiu até a entrada do restaurante,onde havia uma placa digital com os nomes das reservas para aquele dia.

-Deixe-me olhar... Carlon... Cezarini... Collet... Cullen! Aqui está. Humm... O reservou a nossa melhor mesa para a senhorita. O garçom vai acompanhá-la até a sua mesa.

O maitrê chamou um garçon,que,como Esme já esperava,ficou admirado com sua beleza.

-P-p-por aqui senhorita.

Ela deu um sorriso e acompanhou a garçom até uma sala nos fundos do restaurante,com portas de madeira de lei e vidros esfumaçados em branco e rosa. Ele abriu a porta para ela e a levou para um tatame (N/A: tatame é uma mesa bem baixa com uns colchonetes bem fofinhos para se sentar em cima no lugar de cadeiras). Ela tirou os sapatos e o casaco e se sentou em um dos colchonetes.

-A sua bebida será trazida em instantes senhorita.

Esme ia falar que ela não bebia bebidas normais,mas o garçom falou um pouco nervoso

-N-n-não se preocupe,o já nos a-a-avisou de sua dieta especial.

Um pouco depois que o garçon saiu,a porta da sala se abriu novamente,dessa vez mostrando um homem de sobretudo,cachecol,moleton azul,calças bege e sapatos marrons. Um homem loiro,de olhos azuis e um sorriso cativante no rosto. Carlisle

-Me desculpe pelo atraso . É que houve um pequeno problema no hospital e...

-Não tem problema. E não precisa me chamar de . Pode me chamar de Esme Dr. Cullen

-E a senhorita pode me chamar de Carlisle

Ele tirou o casaco e os sapatos e se sentou em frente a ela. Carlisle não conseguia parar de olhar aquela mulher. Ela era tão bonita! Parecia uma boneca de porcela trabalhada durante anos até que chegou a perfeição.

-Acho que a primeira coisa que eu devo fazer é me desculpar com você por surtar na sua casa...

-Não,eu é que devo me desculpar. Eu... devia ter levado a chave de casa comigo assim você não teria que abrir a porta.

-Edward deve ter mencionado alguma coisa para você sobre o motivo do meu surto não é?

-Ele falou algumas coisas,mas não entrou em detalhes.

Esme deu um suspiro e olhou para Carlisle com os olhos levemente mareados

-Você é... muito parecido,não tem idéia de o quão parecido você é com um namorado que eu tive a muito tempo atrás.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta. Faz muito tempo mesmo...

-Se incomoda se eu perguntar a quantos anos?

-Fazem 992 anos desde que ele morreu

Carlisle não pode evitar de se anos aquela deusa na frente dele tinha?

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Nasci em dezembro de 800  
-2800? Mas Edward sempre nos disse que você era mais velha do que ele...  
-Carlisle,eu nasci em 800,não em 2800...

Carlisle olhou com uma cara abismada para Esme. Ele sabia que vampiros viviam por muito tempo,mas nunca pensou que seria tanto tempo assim! Quer dizer,ele sabia que Edward tinha 500 anos e Esme era mais velha que ela,mas ele nunca pensou que ele tivessem tantos anos de diferença assim um do outro.

-Para de me olhar com essa cara! Pareçe que eu sou algum tipo de aberração...

-Me desculpe mas... você é...

-Muito velha? Pode dizer,eu não vou me incomodar. Há vampiros muito mais velhos do que eu no mundo.

Carlisle,ainda com um olhar abismado,ia dizer alguma coisa para Esme,mas ambos foram interrompidos pelo garçom que trazia alguns aperitivos e uma pequena garrafa de TrueBlood junto a um copo. Os aperitivos foram colocados do lado de Carlisle da mesa,enquanto o garçom abriu a garrafa de sangue,colocou dentro do copo e o entregou para Esme. Ela agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso e então o garçom se retirou.

-Acho que agora que as desculpas foram feitas nos podemos nos apresentar corretamente não é?

-Acho que sim

Esme esticou seu braço e estendeu sua mão para Carlisle

-Prazer,Esme Anne Succubu Volturi

-Carlisle Alexander Cullen

-Me conte alguma coisa sobre você.

-Como o que?

-Bom,além do seu nome eu não sei mais nada sobre você.

-Eu cresci aqui em Forks mesmo... hamm... tive uma vida normal... trabalho em um hospital e... tenho 23 anos!

Esme soltou um pequeno riso. Parecia tão difícil para aquele humano na frente dela descrever apenas 23 anos de sua vida.

-Bom agora chega de falar de mim e vamos falar sobre você

-Carlisle,você não me disse quase nada sobre você

-Minha vida não é interresante

-Uma coisa que eu aprendi ao longo dos anos é que cada segundo que você vive pode esconder alguma coisa interessante  
-Isso é fácil para quem já viveu tanto  
-Pelo contrário Carlisle... quando se é imortal,você não se apega as suas experiencias do mesmo jeito que ocorre com vocês humanos. Nos podemos tentar aprender ou fazer uma coisa quantas vezes nos desejarmos,e isso acaba sendo meio...  
-Entediante?  
-Isso.

Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que Carlisle falou

-Você é bonita

Esme olhou para ele com um olhar interrogativo no rosto até que ele repondeu a pergunta muda que ela tinha feito

-Sempre que eu olho para você eu penso em como você é bonita  
-Eu sou uma succubu Carlisle. É isso que aconteçe conosco  
-Succubu quer dizer o que?  
-Quer dizer prostituta em latim

Carlisle pareceu subitamente envergonhado,mas Esme deu um sorriso e disse para ele com uma voz calma e gentil

-Não precisa se envergonhar. O motivo pelo qual o meu Clã se chama Succubu é por causa da primeira vampira desse gênero a andar sobre a Terra  
-Quem?  
-Já deve ter ouvido falar de Maria Madalena não é?

Carlisle ficou chocado

-Maria Madalena era uma vampira!?  
-Sim. E na verdade ela não era uma prostituta. Ela gostava de seduzir homens e depois larga-los a própria sorte,uma coisa que uma grande parte das succubus fazem. Até que um dia ela encontrou um homem que ela não pode conquistar. E foi justamente por esse homem que ela se apaixonou. Ela dedicou o resto da existência dela a seguir os passos e ensinamentos desse homem  
-Não me diga que ela tinha se apaixonado por...  
-Jesus Cristo,o primeiro homem na face da Terra a resistir aos encantos de uma succubu,ainda mais uma fatale,como era Maria

Esme via que Carlisle se surpreendia cada vez mais com o mundo em que ela vivia. Para ela o que parecia tão banal,coisas que ela tinha ouvido desde que ela era apenas um bebê impressionavam tanto esse homem,que olhava para ela como uma criança curiosa

-Mas ele sabia que ela era uma vampira?  
-Sabia,e mesmo assim ele continuou perto dela,e com o passar do tempo foi se apaixonando por ela. Vampiros de todo o mundo reverenciam Jesus assim como os humanos,porque ele foi o primeiro que olhou para nossa raça e nos tratou como seus iguais. A morte dele foi muito lamentada tanto pelos humanos quanto pelos vampiros  
-E o que aconteçeu com Maria Madalena depois da crucificação de Jesus?  
-Quando Jesus disse para ela que ele iria morrer,ela falou para ele deixar que ela lhe mordesse o pescoço para então ele se tornar um vampiro e viver para sempre ao lado dela,mas Jesus não quis. Ele abriu mão do amor de Maria para salvar a humanidade,e com isso ele sofreu muito. Depois disse ela se mudou para onde atualmente fica a França,onde ela se casou com um outro vampiro. Os apóstolos de Jesus viram no matrimônio dela uma traição ao seu mestre,então passaram a chamar ela e seus descendentes de succubus.  
-E ela conseguiu esquecer Jesus?  
-Vampiros não se esquecem Carlisle. Até o dia em que ela faleceu,ela continuou a usar um pingente que Jesus havia lhe dado no último dia que eles passaram juntos. E ela foi cremada junto com ele.  
-É impressão minha ou os membros do Clã Succubu estão sempre destinados a histórias de amor trágicas?  
-Só as de fatale succubu acabam em fins tristes...

Carlisle viu uma centelha de tristeza passar pelos olhos de Esme. A história dela tinha acabado em um final trágico,ele sabia. Carlisle não pode evitar de se sentir levemente culpado. Mas então Esme abriu um sorriso que Carlisle sentiu que o derretia por dentro toda vez que ele o via

-Então,nós vamos pedir a "comida" ou não?

Eles ficaram conversando durante horas e mais horas,até que tiveram que sair do restaurante pois o mesmo iria fechar. Levaram para fora uma garrafa de vinho e uma de TrueBlood que tinham sobredo,junto com duas taças de cristal que o restaurante tinha dado de presente para eles. Ambos se sentaram em um tronco seco semienterrado pela neve que havia perto do estacionamento. Eles ficaram lá conversando e bebendo durante mais algumas horas. Até que em um momento,Carlisle encheu as duas taças com o último gole das bebidas e propôs um brinde a Esme

-A este encontro maravilhoso que tive hoje com você

Esme levantou sua taça

-A este começo de amizade. Que ela se torne longa e douradoura

Ambos beberam calmamente as bebidas. Carlisle então olhou para Esme e viu que ela tinha um pouco de sangue no canto do lábio inferior

-Hamm.. Esme... tem uma coisinha na sua boca

Ela passou a mão pelos lábios,mas não consegui limpar

-Espera,deixa que eu limpo...

Carlisle delicadamente passou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios de Esme. Ele então repousou sua mão na bochecha dela,sentindo sua textura de seda o o frio que emanava dela. Esme e Carlisle então olharam um para o outro. Os olhos castanhos dela se encontraram com os azuis dele. Eles,lentamente e inconscientemente foram se aproximado cada vez mais. Quando os lábios se tocaram,o tempo pareceu parar. Esme rapidamente se afastou de Carlisle. A última vez que ela tinha sentido isso era com John. Ela tinha decidido que não ia se machucar de novo

-Eu tenho que ir...

Carlisle teve vontade de bater em sua própria cabeça. Por que diabos ele tinha que beijar ela? Ele sabia de todos as prováveis questões que ela tinha enfrentado para aceitar sair com ele,e agora ele ia e estragava uma noite perfeita em questão de segundos

-Esme,me desculpa,eu...  
-Não,Carlisle,não tem do que se desculpar... Eu... gostei muito de ter saido com você.  
-Eu também Esme

Esme foi andando em diração ao seu Lamborghini quando ela ouviu a voz de Carlisle

-Esme?  
-Sim?  
-Amanhã eu tenho folga do hospital. Você gostaria de dar um passeio por Forks ou coisa assim?

Esme pensou. Ela não estava pronta para se envolver novamente,mas ao mesmo tempo ela não queria magoar Carlisle

-Se você não quiser ir eu vou entender...  
-Não Carlisle. Vai ser um prazer sair com você amanhã  
-Ah... então até amanhã  
-Até amanhã Carlisle

Ela entrou em seu carro e dirigiu para casa. Quando chegou,Esme colocou a mão sobre seu coração. Quando ela beijou Carlisle alguma coisa aconteceu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo,ela tinha se sentido...._ viva _

'


	8. It's snowing love

_Primeiro de tudo:DESCULPA!!!! Eu sei que eu estou a séculos sem atualizar,mas é que vida de ensino médio realmente toma muito do meu tempo livre,e eu acabo ficando sem tempo de atualizar a fic. Mas agora com as férias espero pelo menos postar mais um capítulo antes da nossa "amada" volta ás aulas. Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "O que,as férias inteiras e ele só pretende atualizar mais uma vez? Essa menina tem o que,merda na cabeça?",mas a triste verdade meus amigos é que eu tenho prova de matemática no segundo dia de aula(um troço de baricentro,incentro...) É nessas horas que eu espero que o criador do sistema ETAPA esteja ardendo no inferno!!!_

_Bom,agora chega de blablabla e vamos ao próximo capítulo. A música que eu escolhi desta vez foi "So Sick" do meu amado Ne-Yo!_

_Kisses for everybody and have a nice vacation :3:3:3 _

**It's snowing love**

-Essa cidade mudou um bocado desde a última vez que eu estive aqui...

Esme dizia enquanto olhava a neve cair do lado de fora da bomboniere onde ela tinha combinado de se encontrar com Carlisle

-Mudou em que sentido?

-A arquitetura,os rostos que eu vejo na rua,as árvores... tudo

-E isso te aborreçe?

-Não,mas... me faz sentir nostálgica sabe? Eu me apeguei tanto a esse lugar quando John ainda era vivo,e de repente,quando eu volto,está tudo mudado. O tempo modificou cada pedra que havia aqui

Esme deu uma risada zombeteira enquanto olhava para da seu reflexo na vitrine

-Do que está rindo?

-É engraçado ver o tempo agir sobre tudo a sua volta menos você mesmo. Como se você fosse um boneco que muda constantemente de cenário

-Sempre pensei que ser imortal era uma coisa boa

-Nós somos uma anomalia Carlisle. Tudo que vive tem que morrer. Essa é a lei suprema que nos rege

-Mas vampiros morrerem não é? Quer dizer,não é fácil matá-los mas é possível não é?

-É... mas algumas vezes... eles demoram mais para morrer

Carlisle observou como Esme colocava sua alva mão sobre a vitrine da loja e a olhava atentamente. Esme então tirou a mão do vidro e deu um sorriso para Carlisle que ele jurava que poderia fazer com que toda a neve do lado de fora derreter-se em questão de segundos

-E então,você vai ou não me levar para conhecer a cidade toda de novo?

Carlisle deu um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Na presença dela,ele não gostava de falar muito. Desde que a conhecera queria aprender e memorizar absolutamente tudo sobre ela. Queria memorizar o timbre da voz dela,queria ver que cor os olhos dela ficavam quando espostos a luz quente e amarela do sol,queria saber o que ela gostava de fazer nas horas livres,o que ela tinha feito quando era pequena...

-Claro que eu te levo Esme

Eles passaram o dia inteiro indo a todos os lugares daquela cidade. Esme ia olhando para tudo e se lembrando da antiga Forks. A Forks do passado era tão diferente da Forks que ela estava vendo agora. Antes era tudo mais verde,as pessoas pareciam ser mais calorosas,a cidade transpirava a simplicidade que o interior trazia. Agora a única coisa que parecia restar daquela Forks era o cheiro inconfundível dos pinheiros que rodeavam a cidade.

-... e essa é a estatúa mais antiga de Forks. Ninguém sabe quem foi o escultor dela,mas ela está aqui até hoje. Na minha opinião apesar de ser a mais velha é a mais bonita

Esme olhou para a estátua que Carlisle apontava. Era um anjo de mármore ajoelhado,com grandes asas brancas,longos cabelos ondulados com uma tiara em cima. O rosto do anjo era perfeito,feminino,com um nariz pequeno e arrebitado,lábios carnudos e olhos profundos,dando a impressão de que a estátua estava viva. Só quando se olhava para o corpo inteiro do anjo se percebia que era uma mulher. As vestes,ao estilo romano,não cobriam os braços,a cintura e as pernas até a altura da metade da coxa do anjo,deixando as curvas voluptuosas da estátua a mostra. O anjo estava segurando uma espada cravada no chão,que era envolta por trepadeiras. Quem olhasse com mais atenção,veia que os pulsos do anjo estavam ligados a correntes que o prendiam ao chão,como se ela fosse um prisioneiro.  
Esme deu um sorriso nostalgico em direção a estátua

-Não me lembrava que ela estava aqui... nem acredito que ainda está de pé

Carlisle fez uma cara interrogativa

-Quem fez essa estátua pra mim foi o John,quando ele me pediu em casamento  
-Mas ele não era médico?  
-Era,mas tinha um talento incrível para fazer esculturas. Eu dizia para ele que ele deveria investir na carreira de artista,mas ele sempre disse que a escultura seria sempre um hobby e que a vida dele era cuidar de pessoas. Quando ele me trouxe aqui,ele disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim...

_Flashback_

_-Não vale olhar Es!_

_Dizia John enquanto tinha as mãos sobre os olhos de sua amada namorada. Ele tinha planejado o dia com um cuidado extremo: tinha levado café na cama para ela,tirou folga do hospital para passar o dia inteiro com ela,comprou um lindo colar de rubis para dar para ela..._

_Esme estranhou o comportamento do que ele era romântico,sabia que ele a amava de todo coração,mas... tinha alguma coisa diferente no jeito que ele estava olhando para ela... como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Naquele momento,ela apenas se deixou guiar pelo homem que cobria seus olhos castanhos com suas mãos grandes e macias._

_-Nós já estamos chegando?_

_-Tenha paciência meu anjo._

_Eles andaram por mais uns minutos,até que John parou e consequentemente Esme parou também_

_-Quando eu contar até 3 você pode abrir os olhos_

_Ela sentiu o calor das mãos de seu amado lhe abandonar o rosto. Ela sentia que o ar estava perfumado com o cheiro de rosas e vinho tinto de uvas bordô. Uma leve luz lhe passava pelas pálbebras e dizia a ela que o ambiente estava iluminado._

_-1...2...3!_

_Esme abriu lentamente seus olhos castanhos para ver uma das mais belas obras de arte que já tinha visto na vida. Era no estilo renascentista,o favorito de Esme. Era a estátua de uma anjo de um mármore tão branco e suave ao toque quanto sua própria pele. Na base da estátua estava gravado em italiano uma dedicatória,perto da assinatura que John costumava a deixar em todas as esculturas que fazia_

_Un angelo tra mortali..._

_(Um anjo entre mortais)_

_Mio angelo..._

_(Meu anjo)_

_Per sempre eterno..._

_(Para sempre eterna)_

_Per sempre mia _

_(Para sempre minha)_

_Quando Esme se virou,viu John ajoelhado com uma caixa de veludo na mão. Um calafrio de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo medo desceu pela coluna de Esme quando ela finalmente percebia o motivo daquele dia ter sido tão especial_

_-Esme Anne Volturi,quando eu conheci você eu não pensava que o meu mundo ia virar de cabeça para baixo do jeito que virou. Antes de você eu não era possesivo,não me atava a detalhes,não aproveitava minha vida. Depois de você,cada homem que passa na rua e te olha já é o suficiente para me deixar com ciúmes,eu quis saber cada detalhe sobre você,o que te fazia feliz e o que te fazia triste,o que você gostava de fazer nas manhãs chuvosas de domingo... Depois de você minha Esme,eu fiquei com medo de morrer. Não pela morte em si,mas pelo que eu deixaria para trás se eu me fosse. Eu não ouviria mais a sua risada de manhã,não veria você ficar irritada quando eu deixo os sapatos sujos na tapete,não veria você num vestido branco vindo em minha direção,não veria crianças de cabelos cor de caramelo ondulados e olhos azuis correr a minha volta..._

_Esme estava segurando as lágrimas_

_-Por isso e por um milhão de motivos a mais eu te pergunto..._

_John abriu a caixa de veludo,revelando um anel de ouro branco com um belo diamante no sentiu as pernas fraquejarem_

_-Você me daria anjo,a honra de se tornar a esposa desse mero mortal?_

_Esme se jogou nos braços de John e eles cairam na grama,ela estando por cima segurou a cabeça dele gentilmente entra suas mãos e disse com uma voz doce e emocionada_

_-Sim,eu quero casar com você,sim,eu quero que os meus filhos sejam seus filhos também e sim,eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado_

_Ela beijou ele com toda a paixão e amor que sentia por aquele homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Eles ficaram abraçados,se beijando,pelo que pareceu serem horas. Quando se separaram,ela sussurou no ouvido dele_

_"Você fez essa estátua linda só para me pedir em casamento?"_

_John deu um sorriso e disse a ela com uma voz brincalhona_

_-Quem disse que essa estátua é para você? O prefeito disse que queria uma estátua para decorar a parte oeste da cidade,então eu fiz uma. Eu não tenho culpa se a minha musa inspiradora vem por acaso a ser a mulher que está deitada em cima de mim.  
-E essa dedicatória gravada no mármore?__  
-Eu ainda não acabei... tem uma parte que ainda falta escrever. E quando eu acabar,ai sim você vai ter TODO diretito do mundo de chamar a estátua de sua.  
_

_Ela deu um sorriso enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu futuro marido_

_-Eu te amo_

_-Eu tembém te amo_

_-Para sempre?_

_-Para sempre. Eu prometo_

_ Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Quando se separam,um floco de neve caiu sobre a testa de John. Esme sorriu e então ele disse para ela_

_-Está nevando amor..._

_Flashback_

Os dois amantes nem imaginavam que naquele dia de inverno,quando o primeiro floco de neve da estação caiu sobre a testa de John,que o destino de ambos estaria selado para sempre.

-O que a estátua significa?

Esme,distraída,passando de leve os dedos na superfície do mármore frio,disse a ele

-Ela é um anjo preso a terra. Vive no meio de pessoas que morrem e não pode acompanhá-las para o outro lado... é uma pessoa que não morre... eternamente eterna

Carlisle viu que Esme mirava tristemente a escultura. Colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta que usava para poder esquentá-las

-Ela devia ser um anjo muito triste...

-A maioria das pessoas não acha isso. Acha que ser imortal é um presente maravilhoso

-Só vale a pena ser imortal se quem você ama também for. Se não você vê aqueles que você mais ama irem embora e você fica sozinho. É por isso que eu acho que o anjo era triste

Esme sorriu para ele e disse com uma voz melancólica porém doce

-O anjo era triste,mas agora acho que ele não é mais tão triste...

Ambos continuaram a andar pela cidade. Uma ventania passou pela escultura em seguida movento uma fina camada que cobria uma parte da dedicatória,a mesma que John tinha dito que ainda faltava escrever,e que Esme,por infortúnio do destino,nunca chegou a ver  
_  
Per sempre mia Esme..._

Logo o céu se tornou alaranjado,o vento ficou mais frio e as pessoas acenderam as luzes de sua casa:estava anoitecendo. Carlisle levou Esme para o último lugar que ele achava a pena ser mostrado a Esme,a colina que ficava na costa da cidade,e dava uma bela vista do litoral. Ambos se sentaram em cima da grama e ficaram admirando o sol morrendo horizonte.

-Quando eu era pequeno eu gostava de vir aqui para ficar pensando,refletindo ou só observando o pôr do sol.

-Deve ter sido muito bom crescer em um lugar assim,tão calmo,tão acolhedor...

-Você não cresceu também em um lugar assim? Quer dizer,o ano de 800 devia ter muito mais árvores do que hoje em dia

-Eu passei só 10 da minha vida morando em Londres,e quando os meus pais se separaram eu fui com ela para França,mas só durante 15 anos.

-E isso não é bastante tempo?

-Para um vampiro,5 anos humanos equivalem a 1 ano vampiro. É como se eu tivesse passado dois anos na Inglaterra e três anos na França. Depois que a minha mãe morreu eu me mudei para Moscou,e lá eu fiquei até completar a maioridade aos 100,depois disso eu vivi uma fase em que o mundo era o meu lar.

-Como assim?

-Eu não tinha casa fixa,nunca parava em um lugar por mais de uma semana... Nossa,cada besteira que eu fiz com os meus 110,120 anos... só fui voltar a ter uma casa com 200 anos,quando eu voltei para casa da minha tia. Depois disso eu "fui vivendo",fazendo alguns serviços aqui e ali,umas bobagens...

-E foi no meio desse "fui vivendo" que você conheceu o John?

-Na verdade foi por puro acidente que eu conheci ele. Se eu bem me lembro eu estava indo para Vancouver quando o meu carro deu pane em uma estrada perto daqui. Como chamaria muita atenção se eu rebocasse o carro sozinha para uma oficina e pedisse as ferramentas emprestadas para consertar o carro,eu fui a pé até o centro da cidade. Estava tendo uma festa a fantasia beneficiente onde me disseram que eu acharia o mecânico vestido de Marilyn Monroe. E acidentalmente eu acabei esbarrando em uma cara vestido de príncipe. Esse cara era o John. Na hora em que eu olhei para ele eu senti uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido antes... como se eu conhecesse ele a muito tempo...

-Conhecidos de outras vidas?

-Talvez

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_**Tenho que trocar a mensagem da minha secretária eletrônica  
Agora que estou sozinho  
Porque nesse momento, ela fala que não podemos atender o telefone  
E eu sei que isso não faz sentido, porque você saiu pela minha porta  
Mas é a única maneira de eu ouvir a sua voz agora**_

-Algumas vezes eu me pergunto se ele está em paz,se... ele conseguiu descansar em paz

-Por que você se pergunta isso?

-Desde a morte dele,eu nunca deixei ele ir embora de verdade. Eu sempre prendi ele na minha memória

_(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you  
_**_(Isso é rídiculo)  
Fazem meses  
E por algum motivo eu apenas  
(Não consigo desistir de nós)  
E eu sou mais forte que isso  
(Suficiente, é suficiente)  
Sem mais voltas por ai  
Com a cabeça baixa  
Eu estou cheio de ficar triste  
Chorar por você  
_**

-Algumas vezes eu quero deixar ele ir embora,mas eu tenho um medo tão grande de esquecer como ele era,de me esquecer do cheiro dele,do sorriso dele. Mas eu não aguento mais ficar de luto

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
**E eu estou táo cheio de músicas de amor  
Tão cansado de lágrimas  
Tão acabado, com o desejo de que você estivesse aqui  
Disse: Eu estou tão cheio de músicas de amor, tão triste e lento  
Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?**_

-Talvez não seja só saudade o que me prende ao John,talvez seja culpa também. Se ele nunca tivesse me conhecido eu acho que ele teria morrido bem velhinho em uma cama ao lado da esposa,com uma porção de filhos e netos. Ele adorava crianças. Ficava falando que queria que o nosso primeiro filho fosse uma menina chamada Eleanor,com os cabelos iguais aos meus. Eu falava que queria que ela tivesse os olhos azuis como os dele.

_Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

**_Tenho que arrumar o calendário  
Que está marcado 15 de Julho  
Porque desde que não tenho mais você  
Não tem mais aniversário  
E eu estou cheio de pensar em você  
E sua memória  
E como toda música me lembra, de como costumava ser  
_  
**Carlisle deitou a cabeça no colo de Esme enquanto escutava ela falar sobre sua vida com John. Ela olhou para baixo e disse para ele com um sorriso sem graça

-Você deve estar de saco cheio de me ouvir falar sobre o Joohn não é?

-Não... você fica diferente quando fala dele... fica mais iluminada.... mais bonita do que você já é se isso for possível

-Você não se cansa de me elogiar?

-Você não se cansa de ter tantas coisas para eu elogiar?

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
**Essa é a razão pela qual eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor**_

_**Tão cansado de lágrimas**_

_**Tão acabado com o desejo de que você ainda estivesse aqui**_

_**Disse eu estou tão cheio de cançôes de amor tão tristes e lentas**_

_**Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?**_

_(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio_

_**(Me deixe sozinho)**_

_**Me deixe sozinho**_

_**(Estúpidas cançôes de amor)**_

_**Não me faça pensar no sorriso dela**_

_**ou em ter o meu primeiro filho**_

_**Deixe isso ir embora**_

_**Desligando o rádio**_

Eles ficaram na beira do penhasco observando o pôr do sol alaranjado morrer no horizonte. Esme acariciava o cabeça de Carlisle,que ainda permanecia deitado em seu colo. Quando ela olhou para baixo,viu que ele tinha uma criança dormindo de tão sereno que parecia durante seu sono. Esme deu um sorriso e olhou para cima ao sentir sobre a ponta do nariz um floco de neve fresca.

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
**Porque eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor**_

_**Tão cansado de lágrimas**_

_**Tão acabado com o desejo de que você ainda estivesse aqui**_

_**Disse eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor tão tristes e lentas**_

_**Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio**_

_**(por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio)**_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_**Disse eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor**_

_**Tão cansado de lágrimas**_

_**Tão acabado com o desejo de que você ainda estivesse aqui**_

_**Disse eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor tão tristes e lentas**_

_**Então por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?**_

_**(por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio)**_

-Está nevando amor...

Ela disse sussurando para Carlisle,sem se dar conta da última palavra que tinha dito. Ele lentamente abriu os grande olhos azulados para se deparar com uma Esme sorrindo,lhe acariciando gentilmente os cabelos.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio? _

_**E eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor**_

_**Tão cansado de lágrimas**_

_**Tão acabado com o desejo de que você anida estivesse aqui**_

_**Disse eu estou tão cheio de canções de amor tão triste e lentas**_

_**Por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?**_

_**Por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?**_

_**Por que eu não consigo desligar o rádio?**_

Talvez tenha sido naquela hora,entra o pôr do sol e o primeiro floco de neve que caiu naquela noite,que Esme verdadeiramente começou a se curar de seu coração ferido e talvez tenha sido naquela hora que Carlisle percebeu que estava indiscutivelmente apaixonado pela bela vampira que lhe acariciava os cabelos.


	9. Wanna Play?

_Como prometido aqui está o capítulo mais recente de "Linked By Fate_"_ Esse é o capítulo mais longo de toda a história até agora(mais de 6.500 palavras) especialmente feito para aqueles que como eu estão de férias ampliadas(na minha escola adiaram as aulas por causa da gripe suína). Esse também será o capítulo mais quente da história até agora,então me desculpem se ficou uma porcaria(não tem lemon,mas tem uma boa quantidade de citrus). Eu gostaria de mandar um beijo MEGA ULTRA especial as seguimtes pessos que me mandaram reviews _

_**Hinata C. Weasley** (minha leitora fiel!!!)_

_**Juli Hale P. Cullen**_

_Thanks people!!São vocês que me fazem continuar escrevendo e fazendo coisas como ficar escrevendo até 6 horas da manhâ e esquecer que eu tenho que dormir(quando eu olhei para o lado de fora do meu quarto eu disse ara mim mesma "merda,esqueci de dormir!". Só mesmo pessoas (MUITO) distraídas como eu para esquecer de dormir xDDDDDDDDDDD)_

_Enjoy the chapter!!!  
_

_Kisses :3:3:3  
_

* * *

**Wanna Play?**

**Touch my body,put me on the floor,wrestle me around,play wit me some more**  
**Touch my body,throw me on the bed,I just wanna make you feel like you never did**  
**Touch my body,let me wrap my thighs,all around your waist,just a little taste**  
**Touch my body,know you like my curves,c'mon and give me what I deserve**  
**And touch my body**

_(Toque meu corpo ,coloque-me no chão,carregue-me por aí,brinque comigo um pouco mais_  
_Toque meu corpo,jogue-me na cama,eu só quero fazer você se sentir como nunca se sentiu_  
_Toque meu corpo,deixe-me colocar minhas coxas,ao redor da sua cintura,só um poquinho_  
_Toque meu corpo,sei que você gosta das minhas curvas,venha e me dê o que mereço_  
_E toque meu corpo_)

**Mariah Carey-Touch My Body**

-Que merda que eu estou fazendo?!

Uma Esme se perguntava enquanto enfiava a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Tanya,que estava do lado,perguntou

-Fazendo o que?  
-Tany,eu estou provavelmente fazendo a coisa mais insensata e cruel que eu já fiz na minha vida desde a morte do John!  
-De onde você tirou essa ideia?  
-Hoje quando o Carlisle me trouxe de volta do passeio...

_FlashBack_

-_Foi um dia bem divertido._

_  
Carlisle estacionava sua Mercedes na entrada da casa de Marcus. Ele olhavapara Esme de um modo profundo,apaixonado,mesmo que não percebesse,estava na cara que Carlisle tinha se apaixonado por Esme. E inconscientemente ele sabia que isso não era uma coisa que ele devia fazer. Quer dizer,somente agora ela tinha começado a superar a morte de John,e por experiência própria,ele sabia que quando acabamos de sair de um relacionamento e ainda estamos na fase de recuperação,a última coisa que queremos é nos envolver em outro relacionamento._

_  
-Acho melhor deixar você ir para casa agora não é? Pelo que eu sei amanhã você tem que ir trabalhar,não é ?  
-É... eu já estendi minha folga o máximo que eu podia.  
-Então,nos vemos por ai não é? Afinal,não vai demorar muito para que viremos parentes._

_  
O primeiro pensamento de Carlisle foi de que ele queria sim Esme como parente,mas queria que ela ocupasse a posição de esposa ao seu lado,não apenas a de cunhada de Bella. Cerca de cinco segundos após esse pensamento ter se materializado na cabeça do pobre homem,ele se forçou a retirá-lo imediatamente de sua cabeça. Esme? Esposa? Casados? Pelo amor! Ele conhecia ela a menos de 3 dias e já estava se imaginando casado com ela? Carlisle nunca tinha sido um homem de impulsos,mas aquela bela vampira sentada ao seu lado no banco do passageiro de sua Mercedes parecia fazer com que tudo o que ele tinha feito anteriormente em sua vida não passase de futilidades._

_  
-Você pode ir me visitar no hospital um dia desses se você quiser... assim nós podemos conversar mais.  
-Acho que sim.. .mas eu ainda tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas para voltar para Londres .Eu deixei um monte de projetos inacabados lá e...  
_

_Carlisle não prestou atenção no que Esme estava dizendo. A única coisa que ecoava em sua mente era a frase "voltar para Londres". Sua mente rapidamente fez as conecções do que aquilo significava: Londres= muito longe. Muito longe= Nada de Esme. Nada de Esme= melhor não comentar!_

_-Mas tão cedo?_

_-Eu ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer e eu ainda tenho que acabar de ajeitar as coisas para o meu aniversário. Os convites devem chegar no máximo amanhã_

_-Quando vai ser?_

_-Dia 11 de dezembro_

_-E vai ter muita gente?_

_-Não,só alguns amigos... ninguém que eu conheça a menos de 100 anos... com exeção da sua família é lógico._

_-E posso perguntar quantos anos a senhorita vai fazer?_

_-Nunca te ensinaram que perguntar a idade de uma dama não é educado ?_

_Esme disse num tom brincalhão_

-_Não quando a dama aparenta ter sempre 24 anos..._

_-Ha ha,você é um piadista. Mas no caso de você estar MUITO curioso,eu fou fazer 2101 anos._

_Carlisle fez uma cara abismada. Ela falava isso com a naturalidade que alguém falaria "vou fazer 25 anos"._

_-Se assustou?_

_-Me impressionei_

_-Fala sério,eu devo ser a mulher de 2100 anos,prestes a completar 2101,mais bem conservada desse planeta!_

_Ambos riram. Alguma coisa no sorriso de Carlisle,no som da risada dele,fazia com que Esme se sentisse bem,aquecida... amada_

_-Olha só,apesar de ter mais de dois séculos de idade,você ainda tem uma pele de pêssego digna de uma modelo_

_Ele toucou suavementeuma das bochechas de Esme,para atestar que ela realmente tinha uma pele tão macia e delicada quanto seda. Eles pararam de rir e ficaram se encarando. Carlisle sentindo sua mão perder calor em contato com a pele fria de Esme e ao mesmo tempo sentindo calafrios percorrerem todo o seu corpo como ondas elétricas. Esme sentindo a mão de Carlisle aquecer levemente a pele de seu rosto e ao mesmo tempo sentindo o quão suaves e firmes eram as mãos dele. Uma vontade de beijar Esme imediatamente invadiu o corpo de Carlisle. Naquela noite no restaurante,seus lábios mal tinham se encostado,nem se poderia dizer que aquilo era um beijo. Mas agora ele tinha vontade de dar um beijo de verdade nela,de sentir a maciez dios lábios dela contra os seus,de sentir o gosto adoicicado de cerejas que ele imaginava que ela tinha,sentir suas línguas dançando juntas em um ritmo calmo,porém apaixonado.  
_

_Esme também subitamente sentiu uma vontade enorme de beijar Carlisle,beijar de verdade. Mas lá no fundo de sua mente,e quem sabe,lá no fundo de seu coração,algo a segurava. Quando ela viu Carlisle se aproximar lentamente dela,ela soube que a coisa certa a fazer seria sair imediatamente do carro,arrumar as malas e voltar para Londres para quem sabe nunca mais sair de lá. Mas tinha alguma coisa naqueles olhos azuis que a desarmava,a imobilizava,a deixava vulnerável... e por mais estranho que isso parecece,ela estava... gostando. Poucas vezes na vida Esme realmente teve a sensação de vulnerabilidade,e na maioria das vezes ela não gostava dessa sensação. O trauma da morte da mãe tinha feito Esme associar vulnerabilidade com dor. Ela sabia que a mãe,apesar de ser incrívelmente bonita e sedutora,era vulnerável a Aro. Não adiantava de nada os atributos que fazia com que legiões de homens se ajoelhassem perante a Lilianna contra seu marido.  
_

_Cada vez eles se aproximavam mais e mais. A voz dentro de Esme que dizia que aquilo não era uma coisa sensata a fazer foi ficando cada vez mais e mais baixa,sumindo lentamente no inconsciente dela. Ela já podia sentir o calor que emanava de Carlisle perto de seu rosto. Essa era uma das coisas que sempre admirou Esme nos humanos: a capacidade de reter calor. Entre vampiros,o único modo de se obter calor era através de roupas,aquecimento artificial,ou uma grande aglomeração de vampiros,quando a pequena fração de graus que eles emitiam era o suficiente para deixar o ambiente de frio para morno.  
_

_Quando estavam quase se beijando,Esme abriu uma fresta de seus belos olhos castanhos para dar um último vislumbre do rosto de Carlisle antes de se beijarem. Mas o que ela viu a gelou por dentro:Carlisle estava totalmente e completamente inebriado não somente dos sentimentos que eram comuns succubus como ela despertarem,como paixão e luxúria,mas alguma coisa mais também... ela viu no fundo daqueles olhos azuis amor. Um amor frágil,sem forças ainda para se manifestar completamente,mas sem dúvida era amor.  
Esme se afastou imediatamente de Carlisle,e usando a velocidade com que todos os vampiros são agraciados,abriu a porta do carro e disse uma rápido  
_

_-Tchau Carlisle!  
_

_Antes mesmo que Carlisle percebesse,Esme estava dentro de casa e ele... bem,ele estava beijando o vidro do carro. Esme saiu tão rápido que não teve tempo dele frear o impulso para beijá-la..._

_FlashBack_

-Então você está ai se remoendo porque ele tentou beijar você e você não deixou?

Disse Tanya incrédula

-Não! Você não entende Tany?! Eu vi amor nos olhos deles,e eu não posso corresponder a isso! Eu não quero que ele saia ferido disso!  
-Bom você disse que viu uma faisquínha de amor nos olhos dele,mas que também viu outras coisas não é?  
-Sim,mas...  
-E então Esme! Pelo uma vez na vida honre a herança genética que a sua mãe te deixou! Durma com ele depois vá embora  
-Eu não sei Tanya... faz tanto tempo que eu parei de fazer isso...  
-Mas eu ainda me lembro muito bem, Anne. Eu,você,a Kate e a Carmy,dia sim dia não íamos para o bar mas próximo fazer o que toda succubus faz: seduzir,transar e dar o fora! E se eu bem me lembro,tinha vezes que a senhorita pegava mais de um por noite!  
-Mais isso era quando eu tinha uns 250 anos Tany! Era uma criança recém saida de casa  
-Recém saída? Esme,você já tinha rodado o mundo quando nos começamos a sair juntas para noitadas. E pelo que eu ouvi de comentários,foi uma volta ao mundo MUITO bem aproveitada.  
-Mas isso foi antes de eu conhecer o Marcus,antes de eu me tornar mãe!  
-Pelo que me consta você não é mãe,você ajudou a criar o Felippe e aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uns pegas no Marcus

Tanya imediatamente recebeu um travesseiro atirado com muita força na cara. A violência do golpe foi evidenciada pelos pedaços do travesseiro que se rasgaram contra o impacto contra a pele de mármore de Tanya e se espalharam pelo quarto,porém ela não esboçava qualquer reação de dor

-Se você não fosse a minha prima Tanya...  
-Tudo bem Esme! Eu entendi a mensagem. Mas eu ainda acho que o bom e velho sexo casual é a solução mais lógica para seu problema.  
-Tanya,para você as solução mais lógicas para TUDO envolvem sexo ou um baralho de pôquer!  
-Exatamente! Você me vê por ai me preocupando por causa de homem,ainda mais um humano? Esme querida,você foi abençoada com a sorte de ser uma fatale succubus. Diferente de nós,que só temos poder sobre humanos,você pode ter qualquer homem que você quiser ao seus pés,fazendo suas vontades. Use esse seu poder para alguma coisa de útil... você iria aliviar essa tensão entra você e o Carlisle de uma maneira simples e prática,e dependendo do desempenho dele,até prazeirosa!  
-Eu não sei Tany...  
-Esme,pense que você não esta só fazendo isso pelo Carlisle. Pense que voce tambem esta fazendo isso por você... Afinal sejamos francas: A quanto tempo voce não transa?  
-Bom...

Tanya fez uma cara de assustada. Um dos sinais que ela reconhecia em Esme quando ela queria dizer "muito tempo",a exitação

-Tanto tempo assim!?  
-Acho que desde que o John morreu... ou talvez ate um pouco depois,eu tomei muito porre despois que ele morreu e não tenho certeza absoluta de qualquer coisa que eu possa ter feito...

Para os vampiros existiam substancia que causavam certos efeitos curiosos. Algumas tinham o poder de envelhecer ou rejuvenescer a aparência de um vampiro,que sempre se fixava na aparência de 20 anos,de acordo com sua vontade. Edward por exemplo,tinha tomado extratos de ervas para rejuvenescer e ter eternamente a aparência de 17 anos,enquanto Esme tinha tomado extratos para envelhecer,assim ficaria com uma aparência jovem,mas não "madura". Outras tinham um estranho poder alucinógeno,que podia deixar o vampiro desde com uma leve tontura até alucinações visuais.

Subitamente Tanya pegou Esme pelo braço e começou a arrasta-lá para fora do quarto

-Tany o que você está fazendo?

-Você precisa transar com alguém nas próximas 24h

-Tanya Succubu Romanov,qual é o seu problema!?

-Esme,as pessoas enlouquecem quando ficam muito tempo sem fazer sexo! Celibato deixa o povo meio doido!

-Padres e freiras vivem muito bem em regime celibatário...

-Primeiro: Padres e freiras não vivem 2100 anos. Segundo: padres e freiras não são um "pecado da carne" ambulante como você. Terceiro: Você NÃO é uma freira,então pare de viver como uma!

-Tanya,eu não sou como você! Eu fui quase casada... eu simplesmente me aquietei! Você também deveria arranjar alguém para se aquietar!

Quando uma succubu encontrava sua alma gêmea,ela imediatamente perdia todo o impulso sexual nervoso que elas naturalmente possuiam. Era por essa razão que tanto Esme quanto Kate e Carmen não tinham mais essa necessidade primitiva de arrumar um parceiro para passar a noite,porém Tanya ainda não tinha achado "o cara" de sua vida,então ela ainda sentia essas necessidades. Muitas succubus que tentavam resistir a esses desejos,por pudor ao por alguma outra coisa,ficavam extremamente irritadas e violêntes,a ponto de pegarrem o primeiro homem que vissem,fosse ele vampiro ou humano,sendo que no caso de humanos,muitos saiam com ossos quebrados ou até mesmo mortos devido a violência com que eram "violentados"

-E perder toda a diversão que eu tenho!? Nem pensar!

-Tudo bem,mas eu só aceito ir se você conseguir trazer a Kate e a Carmen juntas

-Como você é má Esme! Você sabe o quanto é difícil fazer elas sairem de perto dos "cães de guarda" quando sou eu quem convido? Eles ficam ao redor delas o tempo todo porque sabem que eu vou levar elas para a noitada

-Você queria o que Tany? Que o Elly e o Garry dissesem "Tudo bem,pode levar a minha esposa para uma orgia desenfreada,só não voltem muito tarde!". Isso seria praticamente o mesmo que eles colocar eles mesmo os cornos na cabeça e ainda dar um beijinho na bochecha dos caras que colocaram os cornos neles!

-E por isso que esse negócio de casamento para mim não faz o menor sentido. Eu fico imaginando,se eu algumas vezes me canso com o cara que eu estou antes mesmo da noite acabar,o que dirá de passar a eternidade com o mesmo cara!?

-Você não entende Tanya. Quando você encontra o cara certo,você percebe que todos antes dele,mesmo aqueles que te proporcionaram mais prazer,agora parecem tão fracos em comparação a ele... Pareçe que só os beijos dele são capazes de te fazer voar sem sair do chão e que quando ele diz que você está bonita,você realmente sabe que você é bonita. E dai você percebe que não existe ninguém mais na Terra com que você queira ficar

-Essa com certeza foi uma das coisas mais gays que eu já ouvi na minha vida!

-Tanya cala a boca!

-Eu não consigo evitar! Minha boca abre antes do meu cérebro ter tempo de me impedir de falar merda!

Esme deu um suspiro profundo

-Tudo bem. Nós vamos sair. Eu vou chamar a Carmy e a Kate,assim o Eleazar e o Garret não vão se opôr. Mas nós NÃO vamos fazer nada!

-Defina "nada"

-Sem sexo

-Sua sem graça!

-Uhuuh,Terra chamando Carlisle,existe alguma forma de vida inteligente aí para fazer contato?

Jasper sacudia a mão na frente do rosto de Carlisle. Ele estava pensando em Esme. Por que ela tinha ido embora daquele jeito? Um sentimento de culpa horrível de apossava de Carlisle cada vez que ele pensava nisso: ele estava forçando ela,mesmo que inconscientemente,a gostar dele. Carlisle sabia que Esme não tinha a capacidade de ferir alguém. Como ele sabia disso nem ele mesmo sabia,mas ele sabia que ela sacrificaria a própria felicidade antes de sacrificar a de alguém.

O problema era que Carlisle não queria machucar aquela mulher que ele amava tanto. Mas como,o lado lógico de sua mente falava,ele tinha se apaixonado por uma mulher que ele conhecia pessoalmente a três dias? Uma voz dentro dele falava que isso era um efeito que a beleza inacreditável dela causava,que ele estava confundindo desejo com amor. Mas tinha também outra voz dentro dele que falava que era ela a mulher com quem ele deveria passar o resto de seus dias,mesmo que ele soubesse que enquanto ele era um ser finito,que um dia iria deixar esse mundo,sua amada era um ser infinito,eternamente eterna,para todo sempre. E isso era uma coisa que doía na coração de Carlisle.

Ele poderia se tornar um vampiro,claro,era só ele injetar uma quantidade suficiente de veneno de vampiro em suas veias e esperar que aquele mortal líquido transformasse seu corpo para sempre. Quando um paciente no hospital estava para morrer,frequentemente era oferecida a ele essa saída,mas isso tinha um preço muito alto. Na maioria das vezes,as transformações,apesar de extremamente dolorosas,davam certo no final. É lógico que os "recém-nascidos" precisavam de um tratamento intensivo depois da transformação para aprender a controlar sua sede por sangue e poder ser novamente reintroduzido na sociedade. Porém haviam alguns casos em que o veneno enloquecia as pessoas,as tornando máquinas assasinas. Essas pessoas não conseguiam controlar a sede de sangue,e acabavam por se tornar criaturas irracionais e de alta periculosidade. Quando isso acontecia,era chamado um "esterelizador".

Esse esterelizador,com raras exceções,era um vampiro encarregado de se livrar das transformações que dessem errado. Eles usavam capas pretas e uma cruz gótica de prata circulada por um círculo negro. Eram quietos,e pelo que Carlisle sabia,eram um tipo de vampiro que mesmo entre os de sua espécie representavam a morte,por isso eles costumavam viver sozinhos,longe de humanos e de outros humanos.

-O que você quer Jazz?

-Bom você tava ai olhando para o nada com uma cara de tonto,daí eu pensei em duas possíveis possibilidades. Primeira: Você estava pensando na nossa querida futura-cunhada por quem "sabe-deus-lá-por-que" você não para de dar em cima. Segundo: Você teve um derrame enquanto estava pensando na Esme por isso estava com essa cara de idiota!

-Muito engraçado Jasper. Estou tendo frouxos de risos!

Disse Carlisle com uma ar sarcástico e uma cara séria

-Eu sei,Carlie,eu sou o máximo não sou?

Disse Jasper com um sorriso enquanto dava um soqinho no ombro de riram

-Agora é sério Carlisle. por que você insiste nessa história da Esme? Ela não é garota para você

-Jasper,você nunca sentiu seu coração parecer ter parado de tão rápido que ele está batendo? Nunca sentiu que de repente todo e qualquer pensamento inteligente abandona sua mente só de olhar para uma pessoa,fazendo você parecer um idiota?

-Sinto isso toda vez que eu olho para a Alice

-Eu sinto a mesma coisa pela Esme

-Mas Carlisle,é diferente. Eu e a Alice nos conhecemos a três anos e só depois de seis meses de namoro que eu sinceramente disse "eu te amo" para ela. Já você conheçe ela a o quê?72 horas?

-Eu sinto como se eu já tivesse passado uma vida inteira do lado dela

Ambos ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes,mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos

-Você já pensou como vai ser daqui a 50,60,70 anos?

-O que Carlie?

-Você vai estar velho,enquando Alice não vai parecer um dia mais velha do que ela é hoje. Um dia você vai morrer e Alice não. Isso não incomoda vocês?

-Nós tentamos não pensar nisso por enquanto,mas sim,isso é uma das coisas que me preocupa. Eu não acho que eu esteja pronto para tentar me transformar em vampiro,e Alice entende isso. Embora ela diga que nas visões dela tudo dá certo,eu ainda não estou disposto a abandonar a minha... humanidade

Jasper soltou um riso

-Ela vive perguntando sobre como vai o relacionamento seu e da Esme,embora eu diga para ela que não há nada entre vocês

-Por que ela pergunta isso se ela pode ver o que vai aconteçer com antecedência?

-Ela não consegue ver. Desde o dia em que vocês se encontraram,tanto o seu futuro quanto o futuro de Esme ficou nebuloso demais para ela conseguir ver qualquer coisa. E isso irrita ela de uma maneira até interresante...

-E posso saber quando os senhores vão finalmente trocar alianças?

-Doido para se livrar da gente não é Carlie? Bom,antes de mais nada,eu e Alice ainda queremos aproveitar a fase de namoro mais um pouco antes de casar. A mais próxima do altar nesse momento é a Bella. Ela e o Eddie estão planejando se casar em um ano ou dois no máximo. Já a Rosie e o Emmet... eles tem uma relação mai carnal sabe? Não acho que eles queiram se casar... morar juntos talvez,mas se casar...

Jasper e Carlisle ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando,quando Rosalie e Emmet apareceram na sala vestidos para sair

-Ei vocês dois,nós vamos sair,vocês querem ir junto?

-E ficar segurando vela Rosie? Obrigado mas não.

-Chama a Alice então Jasper! Tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar! E você Carlie,nós vamos para uma boate,você pode aproveitar para conhecer pessoas diferentes...

-Rosie,você sabe que eu não gosto muito de sair de casa...

-Carlisle Alexander Cullen,você só vive pelo seu trabalho! Você p-r-e-c-i-s-a sair!

-Rosie...

-Por favor!

Rosalie fez aquela cara tipo "cachorro-pidão",que ela sabia que sempre acabava conseguindo dissuadir Carlisle de suas vontades

-Tudo bem,vou pegar o meu casaco...

-Te adoro Carlie!

Carlisle subiu as escadas que davam para os quartos da casa,enquanto via Jasper olhar para ele com aquela cara de "você-se-f****". Além de não estar nem um pouco afim de sair de casa,ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde,enquanto Rosalie e Emmet estivessem praticamente se engolindo,ele acabaria segurando vela. Isso era fato. Não importava o quanto Rosie dissese que nada disso ia acontecer. Fato é fato  
Quando estavam saindo,Jasper olhou para Carlisle e disse enquanto mandava um beijinho

-Espero que você ache alguém para segurar vela com você Calrlie!  
-Tchau para você também Jazz!

-Por favor Esme,onde se encaixa o seu "passeio amigável e inocente" que eu não estou vendo em nenhum lugar por aqui?

Disse Kate enquanto as quatro primas Succubu viam o segurança da boate onde estavam dar um amasso tão lascivo em uma das garotas que estava lá que até mesmo elas não conseguiam saber de quem era as llínguas que se intrelaçavam entre eles

-Kate,você ainda não percebeu? Pode ter sido a Esme que pediu para nós sairmos com ela,mas eu tenho CERTEZA que foi sua amada irmãzinha que organizou o roteiro! Não é senhoritas Romanov e Volturi?  
-Esme! Tanya!  
-Se eu pedisse,o Elly e o Garry iriam inventar algum progama com vocês só para vocês não saírem comigo! Eu só queria ter um momento com a minha irmã e as minhas primas,como nos velhos tempos!

Tanya fez uma cara tão triste que Carmem e Kate não puderam ficar bravas com ela. Afinal,elas sabiam que seus maridos possesivos viam os passeios noturnos de Tany como uma orgia em potencial. Não que eles estivessem de todo errados,a maioria dos passeios de Tanya a noite,especialmente se ela ficava muito tempo sem se "aliviar",acabavam nisso ou em coisa bem próxima. Mas também tinham os passeios em que ela ia apenas se divertir,sem a necessidade de dormir com alguém

-Você acham que eu poderia resistir a uma carinha dessas?

Esme falou enquanto abraçava Tanya,colocando a cabeça no ombro dela e fazendo uma carinha triste,enquanto Tanya apoiava a cabeça em Esme

-Tudo bem! Mas eu quero que principalmente você dona Tanya se lembre de que tanto eu quanto a sua irmã somos C-A-S-A-D-A-S!  
-E muito bem casadas,diga-se de passagem!  
-Relaxem! Eu prometi para Esme que nós não íamos fazer nada  
-Nada nada?  
-Nada nada  
-Nada nada mesmo!?  
-Nada nada mesmo Carmen!

Conforme elas foram entrando boate adentro,todos os homens paravam o que estavam fazendo para observá-las. Os mais recatados apenas as olhavam,enquanto os mais atirados,que eram a maioria,faziam sons,assobiavam e ficavam gritando "gostosa!". Esme,Carmem e Kate notaram que elas não davam dois passos sem alguém cumprimentar Tanya com uma intimidade daquelas que geralmente só amigos de longa data tem

-Nossa Tanya! Eu não sabia que nós havíamos entrado na sua segunda casa! Incrível,pareçe que todos os homens aqui são seus amigos de infância!  
-Talvez os tataratataratataratataravós deles também tenham sido amigos de infância dela também!  
-Quero que vocês se lembrem que eu não sou casada,portanto não tenho controle total sobre os meus instintos sexuais,o que significa que é natural que eu conheça tanta gente:eu dormi com a maioria deles!

Enquato via suas primas discutirem sobre os impulsos sexuais inevitáveis de Tanya,Esme olhou para o lado e viu três homens que estavam praticamente a despindo com os olhos

"Essa vai ser uma loooonga noite!"

-Hãm,eu acho que eu vou para o bar tomar uma bebida,tudo bem meninas?

Esme disse sabendo que as primas não estavam ouvindo. Um bebida talvez ajudasse com que a noite passase mais rápido. Ela se sentou no balcão,e imediatamente o balconista parou tudo o que estava fazendo para servi-la. Até que ser inumanamente bonita tinha suas vantagens

-Uma garrafa de TrueBlood,por favor  
-Sinto muito gatinha,mas nós não temos isso aqui não... mas qualquer outro pedido que você fizer vai ser por conta da casa

Disse o barman com uma voz rouca e sedutora. Esme entendeu o jogo do barman. Era típico desses caras oferecerem bebidas de graça para que as garotas caíssem na conversa deles,e no meio dessas bebidas de graça eles sempre botavam alguma coisa que as deixava grogres e indefesas. Uma das coisas que Esme mais gostava de fazer antigamente era justamente desarmar esses caras e deixá-los na sua mão. Uma vontade quase irrestível de fazer isso de novo com aquele barman que estava dando em cima dela invadiu Esme. Bom... uma só vez não poderia fazer mal,poderia? Esme respirou fundo e puxou para fora de si uam grande quantidade do poder de sedução que como fatale succubus ela tinham,porém a reprimia. Ela olhou para o barman,que parecia completamente hipnotizado pelos belos olhos castanhos dela

-Que pena... eu só bebo True Blood. Você tem certeza que você não pode me arranjar uma garrafa?

Ela dizia enquanto acariciava o rosto dele com a ponta de suas unhas,em um gesto provocativo

-Nem que eu tenha que ir no inferno arranjar uma garrafa para você...  
-Eu ficaria tão...

Antes de terminar a frase,Esme se inclinou no balcão e ficou com a boca a centímetros da do barman,apenas soltando bafo quente nele

-Agradecida

O barman na hora saiu correndo de lá,provavelmente para o mercado mais próximo comprar metade do estoque de TrueBlood onde quer que ele fosse. Ela deu um risada enquanto pegava sua bolsa. De dentro dela tirou uma garrafa de TrueBlood misturada com ervas pequena,a destanpou e começou a beber. As ervas garantiriam o mesmo efeito de uma bebida alcólica

-Então é assim que você faz para se livrar de homens indesejados?

Esme virou para o lado e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Carlisle sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância com uma garrafa de conhaque do lado meio vazia. Será possível que aquele homem estava em toda parte? Sem dúvida nenhuma o universo estava conspirando contra ela. Ou talvez estivesse conspirando a favor...

-Só daqueles com quem eu sei que é divertido fazer isso... O que está fazendo aqui,a propósito Carlisle? Você não me pareçe do tipo que vem em boates

-Rosalie praticamente me arrastou até aqui  
-E onde estão eles que eu não estou vendo?  
-Naquele canto ali

Esme se virou na direção onde Carlisle tinha apontado e viu Emmet virado para um canto levemente curvado para frente. Se perguntou aonde estava Rosalie,mas sua dúvida foi respondida quando ela viu dois braços se enroscarem ao redor do pescoço do enorme vampiro,juntamente com uma perna feminina que enlaçava parcialmente sua cintura.

-aa... Entandi  
-Diga-mos que eu não goste muito de segurar vela. Mas e você? O que esta fazendo aqui?  
-Eu vim junto com a Tanya,a Kate e a Carmen,mas elas estavam discutindo sobre uma coisa que não me interresava então eu resolvi beber alguma coisa  
-Sempre anda com uma garrafa de sangue na bolsa?  
-Não são todos os lugares que tem para vender...  
-E o que foi aquilo que você fez com o barman?  
-Nada de mais... só uma brincadeirinha...

Carlisle não sabia o motivo,mas tinha ficado extremamente exitado com a cena que ele vira entre o barmen e Esme. Um misto de ciúmes com desejo que o deixava atordoado. Ele desconfiava que talvez tivesse sido afetado pela liberação do outro lado de Esme por estar tão perto dela,mas isso de repente pareçeu não importar.

-E será que eu posso brincar disso também?

Carlisle realmente não sabia de onde tinha saído tal frase. Em seu estado normal,ele teria corado dos pés a cabeça,teria saído do lugar imediatamente e nunca mais voltado para lá. Além de ser tímido,ele também não fazia o tipo _naughty boy_(garoto travesso). Talvez fosse o conhaque que já estivesse falando por ele

Esme ficou levemente impressionada. Não por Carlisle,sabia que aquilo que ele tinha falado era resultado puramente da atração que ela tinha liberado sobre o barman e que obviamente tinha afetado Carlisle,mas pela incrível luxúria que ela sentiu incandescer entro dela,revivendo instindo que ela pensava que nem tinha mais. Isso combinado com o poder que as substância extras contidas no sangue que ela bebeu fizeram com que Esme encarnasse a mais quente predadora sexual

Ela se aproximou lentamente de Carlisle,rebolando suavemente. Ela abriu as pernas de Carlisle com o joelho e ficou entre elas,com ambas as mãos apoiadas no balcão,"prendendo" ele. Ela se aproximou do rosto dele,o suficiente para ela ter certeza de que Carlisle estava sentindo a calor quase nulo da respiração dela contra a pele dele. Esme foi traçando o caminho do maxilar de Carlisle de leve com os lábios,os relando suavemente,até que disse sensualmente em seu ouvido

-Meninos que brincam com fogo acabam se queimando Carlie...

Carlisle sentiu um arrepio descer por toda a sua coluna.

-Eu não estou brincando com fogo. Estou apenas conversando com você

Esme olhou para o fundo dos olhos dele. Sabia que nessa altura do campeonato toda a força de sedução e conquista fatale succubus que ela com custo mantinha reprimida dentro de si tinha se soltado como um leopardo sedento de carne que vai atrás de sua presa. E a presa era Carlisle.

-Quer dançar?  
-Quero

Eles foram para pista de dança,onde dançaram como se estivessem provocandoum ao outro,vendo quem conseguia resistir ao outro por mais tempo. Aquilo era um jogo. Não tinha nada a ver com sentimentos. Tinha a ver com saciedade. De um lado tinhámos um Carlisle parcialmente embriagado e completamente cegado por seus hormônios que borbulhavam dentro dele toda vez que a sedutora vampira chegava perto. Do outro lado tinhámos Esme,com a capacidade de discernimento adulterada pelas substâncias contidas em sua bebida e totalmente conduzida pelos instintos sexuais que regiam toda succubu e todo inccubo desde o ínicio de sua estirpe. O prêmio daquele incansável joguinho nem eles mesmos sabiam,apenas sentiam. E mesmo sem falar eles conheciam a regra de ouro do jogo: sem beijos na boca.  
Em um certo momento,Carlisle colou Esme em seu corpo,a fazendo sentir os rígidos músculos de seu tórax,bem como outa coisa que também começava a apresentar certos sinais de rígidez...

Naquele momento os olhos de Esme se tornaram negros e ela começou a salivar uma substância doce que a muito tempo não pruduzia em quantidades iguais aquela:veneno. Ela pegou Carlisle pelo pescoço e lhe deu um digno chupão no pescoço,e sabe-se lá como sem afundar seus caninos que já começavam a ficar salientes na tena jugular de Carlisle

-Vamos para outro lugar?

Disse Carlisle ofegante e com uma voz rouca

-Vamos

Aquele jogo perigoso que tinha começado no balcão da boate acabou com o amanhecer,em um motel perto de Seattle,com ambos os corpos entrelaçados em meio aos lençóis dessarumados da cama. O jogo tinha terminado. Eles tinham empatado. Ambos tinham transado. Tinham repeitado a regra mútua de não se beijarem na boca. Mas tinham cometido um erro fatal:adormeceram juntos,entrelaçados. E isso não era coisa de quem transava. Isso era coisa de quem fazia amor. Sem perceber tinham quebrado as regras do jogo. E agora era a hora das consequencias

* * *

_Huahuhauahauh,vocês nem imaginam o que vem no próximo capítulo xDDDDD_


	10. Yes, I'm back LOL

**E quem acaba por ressurgir das cinzas? **

**Sim, é ela, Anne Lynn e sua inestimável cara de pau huahuahuahuhuahua !**

**Só passando por aqui para dizer que SIM, eu vou continuar Linked By Fate finalmente (depois de quatro anos na geladeira o.o nem vi o tempo passar fellas...) mas com dois detalhezinhos...**

**a-) regularidade de capítulos vai ser meio osso, porque não é mais o Ensino Médio que me atormenta, e sim a Facu! Huahuahuahuahuahu**

**b-) EXTREME MAKEOVEEEEERR! Eu reli a história e... JESUS AMADO, como vocês puderam ler essa merda cheia de falhas de concordância e sooooo corny (ainda acho uma expressão em português que se encaixe direitinho nessa )? Mas como Linked By Fate é a minha nenys, eu vou reformá-la para ter assim o direito de ser algo a ser lido por seres pensantes. Esperem edições em breve**

**Bjs, Anne Lynn**


End file.
